After Surrender my Life
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Despues de la fallida boda y los acontecimientos de Jusenkyo las cosas han cambiado, la tension se puede sentir en el ambiente, mirdas furtivas, abrazos, palabras, una declaracion todo esto despues de entregarte mi vida.¡ACTUALIZADO! ¡CAPITULO 7 ARRIBA!
1. Prologo:Tension

**After surrender my life**

Hola bueno este es un nuevo Fanfic que nació de mi loca cabecita xD, era como la quinta vez que me terminaba de leer el manga y en realidad necesitaba terminarlo a mi manera… Notaran que en este fic los personajes habrán madurado un poco, las pelean no será muy constantes y tendrán más momentos románticos (miren que en eso los voy a favorecer ¬¬) Bueno no creo que tenga más aclaraciones ojala les guste mucho este nuevo fan fiction :D

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Prologo: Tensión

Sentía pánico, mucho pánico, la cabeza se le llenaba de dudas respecto a qué hacer y cómo comportarse. Quería que la tierra se la tragara de una buena vez, pero tenía más que eso unos pensamientos asesinos dirigidos principalmente a su padre. ¿Cómo había podido él dejarla completamente sola por un mes? Bueno en realidad no completamente sola se había quedado con su prometido, pero esto era lo que más le aterraba. ¿Cómo le daría la cara sin sonrojarse en el acto? ¿Sin perderse en esa profunda mirada azul? Estaría al borde de una crisis nerviosa a la llegada de la familia. Suspiró y dejo escapar un gemido de resignación mientras volvía a releer la nota que había encontrado en su escritorio hace unas horas, donde le avisaban que debido a un viaje, al cual por "X" razón ella y su prometido no pudieron asistir, la familia se aria de vacaciones por un mes. Esa excusa en realidad no era algo nuevo, siempre sucedía que la familia los dejaba en la casa mínimo un fin de semana y máximo una semana, esperando que estando a solas existiera mejoría en su relación, pero anda pasaba siempre sabían esquivar ese tipo de trampas. ¿Por qué esta ocasión sería diferente? Dos razones: Para empezar nunca ante solos habían dejado todo un mes solo siempre eran entre 2 o 7 inocentes días en los cuales podrían sobrevivir, y segundo esta era la primera vez que se quedaban solo después de la fallida boda y los acontecimientos en Jusenkyo. Ella no soportaría estar todo un mes a solas con Ranma. Y habían salido de vacaciones por lo que la excusa de pasar tiempo extra para no verse era imposible. En realidad no es que ella no quisiera verlo al contrario moría por hacerlo y pasar cada minuto a su lado pero…

-¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarnos solos? –el grito que interrumpió las cavilaciones de Akane venía de la habitación que hace poco le habían dado a su prometido.

El muchacho se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado dentro de su pequeño pero cómodo cuarto, sus puños estaban cerrados y mascullaba una y mil maldiciones dirigidas a su padre:

-Viejo maldito, te juro que cuando llegues te voy a hacer una cara nueva, para que aprendas…

Se sentías completamente enfurecido, pero en el fondo estaba asustado y muy nervioso, ¿Quedarse solo con Akane? Qué bien sonaba eso para los mil y un tipos que estaban tras la muchacha. Pero tan solo escuchar "a solas con Akane Tendo" le ponía los nervios de punta y mas angustiado estaba ahora sabiendo que sería un mes completo. La nota que hace unos pocos minutos había encontrado después de un largo día de entrenamiento lo había dejado en un profundo estado de Shock, mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información. Cuando por fin logro darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba estallo en un grito y pateo todo lo que encontró imaginándose a su padre. No le entendía, no le cabía en la cabeza como era posible que su padre lo dejare totalmente solo un mes. Bueno en realidad lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era que su madre y el resto de la familia Tendo hubiera accedido a tan descabellado plan de su padre se podría esperar cualquier cosa y él lo sabía. Suspiro y se dejo caer bruscamente sobre su futon ¿Cómo se acercaría a ella? Se sentía al borde de un ataque de taquicardia. Después de la boda y lo sucedido en Jusenkyo sus pensamientos simplemente giraban en torno a ella, si hasta las piedras le hacían pensar en Akane, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza por mucho que quisiera, aunque en realidad no es que hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Se sentía más extraño y paranoico, sentía la necesidad de protegerla a toda costa un ejemplo era que todas las noches iba al tejado sobre la habitación de Akane hasta que ella se quedara dormida, la muchacha sabía que Ranma siempre iba y esperaba pacientemente a que por alguna razón él bajara a decirle lo que siente, pero no sucedía. Estaba confundido. No significaba que no al quisiera al contraria la quería y mucho pero…

Toc Toc Toc

Unos golpecitos a la puerta sacaron a Ranma de sus cavilaciones, giro el rostro para observar como la puerta corrediza se abría solo un poco lo suficiente para dejar entrever la cabeza de Akane, la muchacha bajo la vista y murmurando hablo:

-Kasumi ha dejado la cena echa, ya esta… todo listo-después de eso la chica desapareció rápidamente en dirección al salón para comer seguida de Ranma que la observaba de reojo a medida que avanzaban.

En la cena no pronunciaron ni una palabra, la tensión de podía sentir en el ambiente se lanzaban miradas furtivas y tenían los nervios a flor de piel, el incomodo silencio lo ponía mucho más paranoicos, no querían cruzar palabra temiendo que cualquier tema que tocaran los llevara a hablar sobre la pasada boda. Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar decidieron darse la última miradita furtiva que para su mala suerte coincidió y sus miradas se quedaron perdidas en los ojos del otro. Se ruborizaron y Akane tosió mientras comenzaba recoger la mesa. Ranma también evitándole la mirada se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y murmuro con voz queda:

-Iré a mi cuarto, que descanses Akane- y salió corriendo.

La peli-azul observo como el muchacho desapareció por la escalera y escucho un portazo, suspiró pesadamente "Esto es más difícil de lo que creía" jugó con sus pulgares mientras vacilaba si hablar o no con su prometido respecto al tema. Después de todo no se podrían evitar todo el tiempo que estuvieran solos aunque lo intentaran les sería imposible y para más remate ella no lo quería evitar, pero todavía estaba dudosa así que se decidió por ir a dormir un poco. Lavó los platos y luego se dirigió a su habitación sin poder evitar pasar por enfrente del cuarto de Ranma, se acerco un poco y posiciono su oído en la puerta, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, después de un bufido se fue a su pieza. El lugar estaba oscuro lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana, se saco la ropa y se puso su pijama de verano para acostarse e intentar dormir un poco. Miro el techo y a pesar de todo el pánico de todos los nervios una profunda sensación de calma y de sentirse protegida al embargo, sonriendo dulcemente cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Buenas noches Ranma

Arriba en el tejado estaba el muchacho con la vista perdida en el cielo usando sus brazos como almohada, sintió la presencia de Akane y cuando se dio cuenta de que su aura estaba pacifica sonrió, se había quedado dormida, el muchacho murmuro:

-Buenas noches Akane…

Hola a todos bueno es que este cap. es en extremo corto pero quede claro que en realidad es el prologo, quería que se dieran cuenta tan solo en el primer capítulo la tensión y las dudas existentes después de la fallida boda, ojala les guste a todos… espero con ansias sus reviews un besito bye bye

Atte:Akane-chan Saotome.


	2. Paso I para sobrevivir:¡Comida!

**Capitulo 1: Paso I para Sobrevivir: ¡Comida!**

**After Surrender My life**

Hola aquí está el capitulo que tanto me costó escribir T_T es muy poco para ustedes no se lo merecen pero es lo que me salió

**DISCULPAS: **lamento mucho muchísimo el retraso… es que la inspiración no me daba para nada, estaba vacía y sin nada, tenía que terminar una obra de teatro y tengo talleres entre otras cosas… luego ingrese a "escritura creativa" eso me ayudo y me metí a escribir y por fin termine el condenado capitulo T_T se que no tengo perdón y que algunos no me leerán pero aun así tengo esperanza aquí les va

"**La creación es un pájaro sin plan de vuelo, que jamás volará en línea recta." Violeta Parra**

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Caminaba sigiloso como un felino en dirección a la cocina, su estomago rugía pidiendo portan solo un poquitín de comida que lo aliviara y calmara su hambre. Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 am y Akane siempre salía a correr a esa hora por lo que tendría la oportunidad de bajar a la cocina sin temor a encontrársela y comenzar otra pelea o que a él mismo le diera un ataque de nervios. Entro a la cocina suspirando aliviado por qué no se encontró a la muchacha que le quitaba en el sueño en el camino, pero era demasiada suerte como para ser verdad.

Akane se encontraba dentro de la cocina de espaldas, con un short bastante corto y una polerilla de tirantes sin espalda. También traía un delantal bastante femenino de color rosa pálido. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con un paso rítmico como si de bailarina se tratara por toda la cocina, haciendo cortes maestros como si fuera la mejor de los chef de todo el Japón. Se quedo con la boca abierta no era la gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, que tenia realmente un aspecto exquisito, ni que el lugar estaba realmente limpio, lo que le llamo la atención fue el muy pronunciado escote del delantal y la polerilla de Akane. La muchacha por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prometido. La chica dando pasos danzarines se acerco a Ranma y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla:

-Ranma, mi Amor… prepare el desayuno…-Ranma se quedo paralizado antes tal acción y simplemente se dejo llevar por su prometida que parecía que ahora quería ser bailarina de ballet.-Mira abre la boca-no supo como… ni tampoco le intereso después… Akane le abrió la boca y le dio de comer…

-Esto…esto esta ¡Fantástico!-murmuro el chico y luego miro a Akane quien le observaba dulcemente y con una sonrisa…

-¿En serio? Qué bien porque sabes…-la peli-azul bajo su mirada y se sonrojo furiosamente-Estaba pensando y decidí que… Realmente quiero casarme contigo Ranma….

**O-O-O-O-O**

Akane se había pasado toda la mañana cocinando para Ranma, a pesar de los nervios de la noche pasada estaba dispuesta a darle el mejor desayuno que podría existir. Estaba decidido se esforzaría… se había levantado a aproximadamente a las 5:00 am dándose tiempo como para hacerlo con tiempo, a pesar de que dudaba mucho que Ranma se levantara temprano lo más temprano seria más o menos a las 10:00 si no le fallaban las cuentas. Suspiró y se enfoco en terminar el arroz. Definitivamente todo lo que llevaba cocinado ya no era solo para un desayuno era como para un, desayuno, almuerzo y cena alcanzaba para todo eso y para todos los miembros de la familia. Se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, uno que otro accidente que lo podría pasar a toda cocinera principiante, la cocina estaba impecable y sin rastro de que hubiera pasado un remolino como solían decir en otras ocasiones cuando ella cocinaba. Según un consejo de Kasumi lo que debía hacer toda cocinera era probar su comida… Lo hizo y para su sorpresa estaba bien…. Mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera cocinado, mejor incluso que cuando cocino con el agua de la vida. Cuando la probo se puso a bailar al ritmo de una canción que cantaba mentalmente, estaba súper feliz. Llevo pronto todos los platos a la mesa del salón de té.

No se demoro mucho eran aproximadamente las 7:00 am cuando llevaba el ultimo plato a la mesa, y entro Ranma al salón. Era verano y el calor en las noches era abrumador por lo que el muchacho llevaba solamente unos bóxer. Sintió algo extraño, pero luego muy rojita y tímida lo saludo con un gesto de manos.

-Ra…Ranma… pre…prepare el desayuno-logro murmurar balbuceando la jovencita. Lo que se esperaba era una de sus típicas huidas o una queja que provocara que la muchacha lo mandara a volar… pero nada de eso sucedió, al contrario una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven.

-Perfecto Akane comeré todo lo que tu prepares-el chico se acerco a la muchacha y le dio un largo y tierno beso en la frente. La muchacha se quedo en completo Shock, el joven soltó una carcajada y la tomo de la mano para sentarse, Ranma sin ningún temor agarro uno de los platos y comenzó a comérselo con gran afán y rapidez-Akane esta exquisito….

Akane se sonrojo furiosamente y tímidamente le pregunto-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que siga cocinando para ti?

Ranma dejo de comer y miro fijamente a Akane a los ojos y luego le tomo las manos-Si…. Quiero que cocines para mi toda la vida…. ¿Akane te casas conmigo?

**O-O-O-O-O**

Dos muchachos que habitaban en el Dôjô Tendo se despertaron exaltados sudorosos, como si despertaran de una pesadilla pero en realidad era uno de los mejores sueños que jamás hubieran tenido.

-Vaya, quedarme sola con Ranma me está afectando

-Increíble, quedarme a solas con Akane me está haciendo fantasear….demonios

7:00 am Dôjô Tendo

Hace menos de cinco minutos que ambos jóvenes despertaron de ese sueño tan extraño, bueno no completamente extraño, no era la primera vez que Akane soñaba que Ranma disfrutaba de su comida, ni tampoco era la primera vez que Ranma soñaba que Akane cocinaba exquisitos platillos solo para él. ¿Qué hacia entonces este sueño diferente? El tema del matrimonio había salido como por arte de magia. ¿Ranma pidiéndole a Akane matrimonio? ¿Akane prácticamente rogando por una próxima boda? Eso no era algo común ni en los más locos sueños de ambos chicos. Ahora viene el problema real: Hambre

Sus estómagos rugían y tal era el ambiente la noche pasada que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había fijado si había suficiente comida como para sobrevivir un mes. Akane se levanto sin ningún problema, convencida de que a esta hora Ranma estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta, el chico por el contrario se había debatido varios minutos entre levantarse o no. Pero su estomago suplicando por un poco de atención lo convenció de bajar por algo de comer, suplicando porque Akane no haya dejado su rutina y estuviera corriendo. Ambos chicos en ambas suposiciones estaban equivocados….

A mitad de la cocina sin nada que hacer y sin nada que decir más que mirarse fijamente se encontraron ambos chicos, uno entrando recién y la otra con una manzana en mano. Un silencio incomodo se instauro en el aura y se examinaron de arriba abajo disimuladamente, sonrojándose por imaginar que llevaban el sugerente atuendo de sus sueños. Akane fue la primera en salir de su mundo de sueños y después de darle un mordisco a su manzana hablo:

-Buenos días Ranma

El chico se dio el lujo de observarla disimuladamente una última vez y luego le miro la cara, evitando sus ojos y con un tono bajo hablo:

-Buenos días Akane

Totalmente indiferente paso al lado de la muchacha con aire de superioridad aunque por dentro estaba teniendo una seria crisis nerviosa. Akane se quedo estática con la manzana a medio camino a su boca, a pesar de que ella también estaba en campaña de "no hablarse a menos que sea necesario" la forma en que el muchacho la ignoraba, de manera tan natural… como si estuviera a gusto con eso de no dirigirse la palabra, le dolía y le dolía bastante, eso no era bueno. A cada minuto le daban más ganas de mandar todo al demonio y hablar con él, pero era difícil.

Ranma técnicamente metió su cabeza en refrigerador, el aire frio le hizo suspirar aliviado y el rojo de sus mejillas (que no era precisamente por el calor infernal de la época) disminuyo considerablemente, dejando a Ranma presentable ante Akane, para que ella no notara el efecto que causaba en su prometido. Después de calmarse y ganarse un chichón producto de un golpe con la puerta del refrigerador, el chico observo el interior del aparato con atención: Nada…es decir el refri estaba lleno, pero todo eran ingredientes o todo estaba crudo, no había nada estilo "llegar-cocer-comer", todo debía ser preparado. Bufó decepcionado y entonces reparo en un papel. Ranma agarro la pequeña nota de aspecto inocente y la leyó. Efecto: se fue de espaldas arrojando la pequeña notita.

-¡Ranma!

Akane dejo la única y miserable manzana que pudo encontrar a medio comer en la mesa de centro de la cocina y corrió al auxilio de su prometido, pero antes de agacharse a verlo agarro el papel entre sus manos, antes de que este tocara el piso:

_Ranma, Akane:_

_Para asegurarnos de que están realizando a la perfección su vida "pre-marital" decidimos que esto será como si fueran recién casado, deberán ocuparse de todo empezando por la comida._

_Querida Akane-chan como futura esposa se Ranma deberás cocinara para el así que los utensilios, los ingredientes y al cocina están a tu disposición._

_Ranma, hijo, hace las compras para tu futura esposa si es que falta algo y vivan felices… _

_Atte.: Nodoka y Nabiki _

A Akane le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, su familia estaba loca, ¡No! , loca era quedarse corto más que eso, completamente psicópata. ¿Qué era eso de dejarlos sin comida preparada? Antes le dejaban todo suministrado para por lo menos una semana, el punto era que para colmo la obligaban a cocinar, bueno ella no tenía ningún problema en cocinar para Rana, pero todo sabían que el muy mal agradecido no comería nada y ella tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada para comer sus propios platillos, suspiró apenada. El chico salió de su estado de Shock cuando vio a su prometida colocarse un delantal ¡Ella cocinaría! Miles de ideas cruzaron su cabeza, atarla, encerrarla, escapara, podría pedirle a Shampoo o a Ukyo que les cocinara algo comestible y sumamente delicioso, pero una mejor idea se instalo en su mente. Sería extraño y para el sumamente vergonzoso pero era para mejor.

Akane intento calmarse y volvió a suspirar esta vez algo resignada y se dedico a juntar los ingredientes, esquivando las miradas de Ranma se desplazo por la cocina juntando todo lo necesario, Kasumi le había dicho que debía tener los ingredientes y utensilios a mano, era obvio que iba a cocinar, pero Ranma no había armado un escándalo ni se había opuesto, para sospecha de la muchacha. Prefirió ignorarlo y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la alacena para buscar las últimas cosas, pero frunció el ceño al no tener éxito, con voz suave y algo sumisa hablo:

-Ranma ¿Podrías ir a comprar huevos y salsa de Soja?

-No-fue la seca respuesta del muchacho

Akane se dio vuelta sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¿Qué?

-Que no iré… ¿acaso piensas que iré a comprarte cosas para que cocines? Antes me muero de inanición.

La muchacha la miro con un profundo odio, aunque todos saben que era solo una máscara, la muchacha se saco el delantal y lo arrojo al suelo:

-Bien-dijo de forma cortante-Yo iré a comprar mientras tu llamas a tus prometidas a que te cocinen algo.-agarro un poco de dinero que se encontraba en los ceniceros de la sala y salió de la casa. Ranma simplemente sonrió y corrió al lavavajillas.

**O-O-O-O-O**

La muchacha se fue desplazaba de forma brusca por el mercado y la gente le abría el paso a la chica que tenía su aura a rojo quemando todo a su paso y dejando una marca de sus pasos color negro en el suelo.

-Maldito Ranma, ¿Qué se cree? Ya se las verá conmigo el muy mal agradecido, ya verá que se valla con sus prometidas si se le da la gana porque si no le juro que…

-¡Akane!-la aludida escucho su nombre y se dio media vuelta, su aura descendió hasta una suave que transmitía tranquilidad y felicidad.

-¡Yukka! ¡Sayuri! –grito llena de felicidad llamando a sus amigas y se les acerco corriendo, las muchachas se abrazaron como si no se hubiera visto en años, aunque en realidad no se veían de hace dos semanas-¡Chicas! ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-A nosotras…

-…Pues perfectamente-Yukka sonrió y observo las bolsas que Akane traía- ¿De compras Kane?

Akane observo sus bolsas y luego suspirando realmente fastidiada y con una sonrisa de lado asintió –Uff si… Debo llegar con esto lo antes posible.

-¿Qué? Me refiero Ya paso al hora del Desayuno y bueno ya sabes falta bastante para la hora del almuerzo… ¿Kasumi prepara tan antes las cosas?-dijo Sayuri

Akane se sonrojo, la verdad es que se había pasado mucho tiempo refunfuñando en el parque y cuando por fin dio con una condenada salsa de Soja y por fin consiguió que huevos no se le rompieran al agitarlos con ira…la hora del desayuno ya había pasado. Por lo que debería volver para preparar el almuerzo. Ella necesitaba muchas horas para cocinar algo sin causar un accidente, puesto que requería de toda su paciencia y a pesar de pasarse horas y horas en la cocina jamás lograba cocinar algo comestible. Se deprimió mucho y con voz muy baja dijo-Cocinare yo…

Yukka al enterarse de que se trataba, codeó ligeramente a Sayuri recriminándola con la mirada, la chica entendió la indirecta:

-Uy lo lamento… bueno, bueno olvídalo ¿sí?-la chica con coleta observo a su alrededor y luego se encogió de hombros con rapidez y una risita nerviosa-Bueno debemos irnos…

-Oye pero Sayuri…-Yukka no alcanzo ni a terminar de hablar puesto que era ya prácticamente arrastrada por su mejor amiga-Nos vemos Akane…. –fue lo último que la peli-azul pudo escuchar antes de ver a su amigas desaparecer en la lejanía. Suspiró con una risita discreta… sus "chicas" no cambiaban en nada.

Akane salió con un buen humor nada comparado con la ira que la embargaba al llegar al mercado. En realidad a ella tampoco le apetecía demasiado cocinar, con el tiempo supo que jamás le sería posible preparar algo comestible, ni ella misma gustaba de su comida, pero debía hacerlo era eso o no comer en todo un mes, si es que no morían antes. Por un momento pensó en pedir comida pero claro Okonomiyakis y Ramen no estabas incluidos en su menú de ninguna manera.

Se fue a dar una vuelta por el parque con todo a mano, no pensaba volver por ahora, después de todo él no tenía ni intención de probar su comida, ¿Para qué volver temprano a cocinar?

**O-O-O-O-O**

Al entrar encontró la casa en un profundo silencio, ni siquiera se molesto en anunciarse…

"_El muy baka de estar comiendo con sus bellas y excelente prometidas"_ pensó la muchacha con rabia pero una parte de ella, una gran parte, se sentía profundamente mal, se sentía completamente despreciada, sintió sus ojos empañados y sacudió la cabeza con ira _"No… no voy a llorar por ese imbécil" _se mantuvo en la entrada de la casa en una lucha mental por mantenerse fuerte o dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. En eso la puerta corrediza que da a la sala de abre de golpe y aparece un tranquilo pero a la vez feliz Ranma:

-Vaya ya llegaste Akane… justo a tiempo-el chico llegó junto a la muchacha quien pensaba en mil maneras de torturarlo vivo, pero no le dio ni tiempo de insultarlo, agarró su brazo con rapidez pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza y la arrastro al salón de té. La chica se quedo sin palabras.

La mesa estaba servida, los puestos que ocupaban los más jóvenes de la casa tenían sus palillos y vasos y un plato con sopa de miso, también había arroz y unos cuantos agregados cerca del centro de la mesa. Akane estaba impactada ¿Y eso de donde salió?

-Bueno… supuse que tu no querías cocinar así que me tome la molestia de preparar algo-dijo Ranma contentando la pregunta no formulada por Akane con indiferencia, colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza. La muchacha se enterneció, a veces Ranma podía ser el hombre más tierno del mundo, pero una pequeñísima parte se sentía levemente ofendida, él lo había hecho para que ella no cocinara, pero también estaba pensando en que si Akane cocinaba no solo el moriría envenenado sino también la misma _"chef" _ -¿Comemos ya? –pregunto el chico mientras la invitaba a sentarse en su lugar de siempre, Akane asintió.

A pesar de que no había nadie ellos siempre se sentaban y se sentarían juntos, ya no era por costumbre si no que era porque disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Comenzaron a comer algo inquietos, pero Ranma resulto ser en realidad un buen cocinero y por primera vez Akane no se quedaría callada:

-Está muy rica

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto el muchacho algo confundido- Gracias- dijo luego de un asentimiento por parte de la peli-azul. A pesar de todo el había hecho la comida para la muchacha, aunque no se lo diría, por ningún motivo.

Luego de eso comieron felices, tranquilos, conversando. Adiós a aquel desquiciado plan de ignorarse, pasarían todo un mes juntos y ambos sabían que no podrían portarse indiferentes, pero también les sorprendía que no hubieran podido mantener ni siquiera 2 días el plan aunque en el fondo les causaba mucha gracia, su fuerza de voluntad cada día era menor. Quizás sus padres tenían razón, quizás la idea de dejarlos solos un mes no era tan mala después de todo…

**Continuara…**

**Notas Finales I:**

Hola bueno lamento mucho el retraso la verdad ya explique arriba la razón, bueno el punto es que estoy comenzando a escribir el otro y tengo al esperanza de que no me tardare tanto, ojala. Bueno sobre el capitulo... la verdad siempre me imagino a Ranma cocinando para Akane es tan ultra re tierno al verdad nunca puedo imaginarme que Akane logre milagrosamente cocinar Ranma lo hara con todo amor para ella Si . estaba viendo la Ova 3 de Ranma y Nodoka dijo que era buena cocinera xD "Ranko"

**EXPLICACION IMPORTANTE:**

Bueno aquí les va la explicación de por qué la frase al principio del capítulo esta es como la continuación del manga para mí no seguirá un orden concreto y tendrá muchos temas entre medio, tendrá bastante giros, pero la idea es que la relación avance con el tiempo (más rápido que en el manga porque si no no acabaría el fic ¬¬) hasta llegar a la esperada declaración . bueno era una aclaración ojala lea sus RR del próximo capi un besito grande besos…


	3. Paso II para sobrevivir:¡Prometidas!

**Capitulo 2: Paso II para sobrevivir: ¡Prometidas!**

**After Surrender My Life**

¡Hola! Bueno como prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo… creo (si es que no he perdido nuevamente la noción del tiempo) me demore menos que la última vez….

**Esto va para:** Francisca D' Knight mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué se los dedico? Porque la amistad entre Ukyo y Akane comienza a hacerse notar ;) Bueno el Disclaimer y al grano:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que me dejó un final abierto y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**After Surrender my life**

La peli-azul observó con fiereza a su enemigo, no encontraba movimiento, reviso el objetivo una y otra vez hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, sonrió maliciosamente y luego de suspirar burlonamente demostrando la pena que le tenía y realizo su último ataque:

-Jaque Mate- espetó Akane seria y con aire de superioridad, un fondo oscuro rodeo al pobre muchacho que había tenido la mala suerte de enfrentarse a Akane en el ajedrez, la muchacha apoyo sus codos en la mesa y le dijo- Ahora ve a lavar la vajilla.

-Demonios- murmuro resignado Ranma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, pero antes de perderse de la vista de la sonriente jovencita le dijo-Después quiero la revancha para saber quien lava la ropa.

-Cuando quieras-le contestó burlona. Después de ver como a regañadientes entraba a la cocina la Akane se levanto y agarro uno cuantos Yens de los ceniceros, lo dejaban allí por si necesitaban comprar algo.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que la familia Tendo-Saotome había dejado solos a la pareja más famosa de Nerima en el Dôjô y las cosas iban bastante bien, el tema de la comida estaba resuelto. Ranma cocinaba y Akane ayuda solo en ciertas cosillas bajo la estricta supervisión del muchacho, a causa de esto Ranma generalmente terminaba transformado en una linda pelirroja. Debido a su actitud competitiva planearon inicialmente en dividirse las tareas pero luego por causa de un pequeño reto, ahora hacen múltiples juegos ver quién es el encargado de limpiar, ordenar y encargarse de cada cosa. Como era obvio Akane había ganado este encuentro el juego elegido: ajedrez.

-Ranma voy a comprar las papas ¿Quieres algo en especial?-preguntó gritando la muchacha en la puerta de entrada.

-¡No!-le grito de vuelta el chico que estaba limpiando en este instante unos platos luego se le vino una idea-¡Trae unos chocolates!

-¡Vale! ¡Vuelvo en un rato!

-¡Recuerda que quiero mi revancha!-Ranma estaba muy convencido que ganaría por lo que único que quería era que Akane llegara luego para verla lavar la ropa.

Al oír esto la peli-azul soltó una estruendosa carcajada y entre risas logro articular "Esta bien" para mayor ira del muchacho de la trenza.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

La chica caminaba por la calles de Nerima mientras en su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa llena de frituras, golosinas y chocolates, exagerado si hablamos que solo se la comerán dos jóvenes de 16 años. Habían anunciado una película para el día de hoy que, según Ranma, era bastante interesante, así que habían quedado en verla después de una partida de ajedrez a ver quién iba a comprar y quien se quedaba limpiando los platos.

Akane iba con una sonrisita en la cara, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, la cosa es que ya casi no peleaban, ¿La razón? No tenía ni la menor idea, claro pero sabía porque si peleaban la enorme bocota de Ranma, pero estaba bastante bien para haber pasado cinco días, durante ese lapso de tiempo Ranma solo había sido mandado a volar 3 veces, todo un record.

Los pensamientos de la chica divagaban por los acontecimientos de esos "maravillosos" cinco días, entonces una vocecita aguda llego a sus oídos:

-¿Chica violenta donde estar Airén?-pregunto la china sin ni siquiera saludar. Entonces las ideas se conectaron en la cabeza de la peli-azul:

Ahora sabia porque no había peleas, las razones de ellas no habían aparecido, Xian-pu, Ukyo, Kodachi, Ryoga-kun, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque Ryoga-kun era motivo de pelea, P-chan (n/a: esto es desde el punto de vista de Akane recordemos que ella no sabe que Ryoga y P-chan son los mismos), entre otras personas. ¿Sería entonces que debido a la presencia de la china todo volvería a ser como antes? ¡Todo había salido tan bien hasta ahora! Se irían a la basura los cinco días que habían permanecidos en paz. Bajo la mirada y su boca semi abierta por la sorpresa de su descubrimiento.

-Oye chica Violenta ¿Acaso estar sorda? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido la china- Xian-pu preguntarte donde estar Airén.

La chica peli-azul observo él en extremo corto vestido de la china mientras se ponía una mano en la cadera, la miro desafiante a los ojos hasta que abrió la boca para hablar:

-Una conversaciones se inicia saludando ¿Sabias? Así que no te contestare nada hasta que tengas al educación de llamarme por mi nombre y saludarme-dicho esto paso por al lado de la estupefacta china. ¿A qué venía eso? Durante dos años ella le había llamado chica violenta y jamás le había saludado o en contadas ocasiones.

-¡Oye chica violenta!- pero no consiguió atraer su atención la muchacha simplemente le ignoro y siguió su camino dando la vuelta en la esquina hasta perderse de la vista de la china, quien al no escuchar respuesta de parte de la chica frunció el ceño y murmuro bastante malhumorada- ¡Ja! ¿Qué importar? Yo poder encontrar a Ranma sin ayuda.- y se dio vuelta caminando toda digna mientras muchas miras se posaban sobre ella y el diminuto vestido que traía.

Había avanzado unas pocas calles después de su encuentro con la china una risita que realmente no deseaba escuchar y un listo que le atrapo el brazo, por supuesto le llamo la atención, reconoció inmediatamente a la única loca capaz de hacer eso a mitad de la calle.

-Ojojojojojo ¡Tu plebeya! Dime donde esta mi Ranma-sama-exigió Kodachi con aire de superioridad.

Akane sabía perfectamente que con esta muchacha no se podían hacer tratos por lo que se invento una excusa rápida y a la vez muy probable, con aire de indiferencia le contesto:- Anda a saber tú donde calle ese baka después del buen mazazo que le di-fingió a la perfección estar realmente enojada.

Kodachi se trago el cuento y se fue en la dirección contraria al Dôjô gritando que salvaría a su amado Ranma y otras cosas más, la peli-azul simplemente sintió como una gotita corría una gotita de sudor por detrás de la nuca.

Siguió caminando puesto que se le hacía cada vez mas tarde para la película y para le revancha de Ranma, por supuesto no podía faltar la última… Ukyo se encontraba en la entrada del Dôjô observando la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en el mundo,-Ukyo-le llamo Akane con una voz sin sentimiento y con un rostro neutral.

-¡Akane-chan! –Gritó Ukyo muy alegre y vino corriendo hacia la chica que se encontraba a uno o dos metros- ¿Qué tal?-pregunto realmente interesada en la respuesta de la muchacha.

Akane supo inmediatamente que Ukyo llevaba mucho tiempo en la puerta del Dôjô y que estaba indecisa entre tocar o no para saber sobre el paradero de su "Ran-chan", o por el contrario entrar sin ningún permiso revisar la casa de arriba abajo y preguntarle a Akane sobre donde se encontraba… es decir comportarse como las otras dos. Pero no… Ukyo era… diferente… la única con la cual Akane podía mantener una conversación sin que necesariamente se fuera directo a Ranma. La peli-azul sonrió y más animada le saludo con un gesto de manos:

-Hola… Bien…bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el negocio?

-Pues bastante bien… oye Akane… ¿Tienes idea de donde esta…?

-¡Akane! ¡Llegaste te estaba! espe…rando… Ukyo… Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-Ranma acababa de salir del Dôjô puesto que lo único que deseaba era que Akane llegara para jugar su revancha y claro para disfrutar de sus expresiones al ver la película.

-¡Ran-chan! –gritó Ukyo mientras se colgaba del brazo izquierdo del chico-Te estaba buscando…. Me preguntaba si te…. Si te… si te gustaría salir conmigo.

Un aura de batalla color azul se desprendió de Akane, pero Ukyo hizo caso omiso y siguió mirando el piso totalmente sonrojada:

-Oh…. Es que bueno… la verdad-comenzó el chico bastante nervioso.

-Anda…-le incito Akane con una sonrisa aunque Ranma sabía que era falsa-Después de todo no tenemos nada más que hacer-le explico al chica mientras con un deje de tristeza en la voz se adentraba en la casa.

-¡Hey! ¿No íbamos a ver la película?-le recrimino Ranma ignorando durante un segundo a su mejor amiga.

-U… un momento… tú…tú y Akane-comenzó Ukyo intentando comprender a que se refería con eso de "Íbamos a ver una película"-Van… ¿Van a salir? ¿Cómo pareja?

Sonrojados las más jóvenes del Dôjô Tendo sacudieron sus manos y sus cabezas de forma desesperada negando lo que acababa de decir la chica: -¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Nosotros vamos a ver una película en la casa.

-Si mira Akane trae todo-dijo Ranma riendo nerviosamente mientras apuntaba la bolsa llena de frituras y golosinas que llevaba la menor de los Tendo.

-Ya veo…-comento Ukyo con tono inquisidor y los ojos achinados, no estaba del todo convencida con la explicación que los jóvenes le habían dado, así que para arruinarles la posible "cita" pregunto inocentemente-¿Los acompaño?

"No" dijeron en sus mentes ambos jóvenes, pero para no levantar sospechas a la chica a regañadientes accedieron:

-Claro U-chan pasa-le ofreció Ranma haciéndose a un lado.

-Arigato-e contesto la castaña con una sonrisa abriéndose paso hasta entrar finalmente a la casa Tendo, seguida por una cabizbaja Akane y un desanimado Ranma.

Entraron e inmediatamente Ukyo se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba demasiado tranquila y silenciosa, indicando por supuesto que ninguno de los demás estaban, demostrando su peor temor, Akane y Ranma estaban solos en la casa, después de una boda a la cual, según su punto de vista, ambos habían accedido y llevándose mejor, mucho mejor. Akane se dirigió a la cocina a poner las cosas en platos, chocolates, dulces, paspas y unas sodas.

Se sentaron en silencio, el aire que se respiraba era de tensión, Ranma en medio de las dos chicas una con la vista fija en la pantalla y otra con una mirada inquisidora dirigida a ambos, no sabía para donde correr ni donde esconderse, porque lo encontrarían. Los créditos iníciales lo salvaron:

-Bien… inicio la película-dijo suspirando aliviado y centro toda su atención en ella… ya no podría disfrutar de su plan, ver las expresiones adorables de Akane…

-¡Kya!-volvió a decir lo más bajito posible Akane mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente, Ukyo estaba encantada Ranma igual pero no precisamente con la película. Akane no dejaba de pegar saltitos y ahogar gritos con la película que estaban viendo, lo cual al chico de la trenza le parecía realmente adorable y encantador. Ukyo ni siquiera había gritado realmente estaba pendiente de la película, por lo que lo próximo realmente hizo que se sobresaltara y quedara en shock.

Akane había pegado un grito estruendoso y también un salto, abrazando lo que tenía más cerca con mucha fuerza… a Ranma, el muchacho se quedo paralizado pero luego la rodeo robóticamente con sus brazos. La muchacha alzo la vista y se quedo encantada con esas lagunas azules al igual que él se quedo enredado en los ojos avellana de Akane, no sabían porque ni como…. Pero lentamente se comenzaron a acercar… ante los ojos de Ukyo que pego un grito acompañado de otras dos voces:

-¡RANMA!-

El chico se separo rápidamente de Akane y esta aun aturdida quedo en el suelo observando a las tres "prometidas" dos de ellas una china y una gimnasta acosándolo como siempre, y la otra una linda castaña echada en el suelo aun confundida por lo que acababa de pasar… ¿Su Ran-chan y Akane se iban a besar? ¿Aun en su presencia? ¿Es posible que ya hubieran aclarado sus sentimientos? ¿Qué ya había perdido su primer "amor"? Esta y más dudas daban vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza de la pobre cocinera, que se encontraba realmente estupefacta.

Akane por su parte estaba completamente sonrojada en el piso con una mano cerca de sus labios, intentando comprender lo que pasaba, entonces observo a su alrededor y vio todo:

Una pared rota con un gran agujero, las vasijas en el suelo, la comida completamente desparramada, la bebida esparcida por la alfombra. Xian-pu y Kodachi estaban técnicamente encima de Ranma intento acercar su rostro para darle un beso. Uno de los bomborines de Xian-pu salió volando hasta el extremo donde estaba Akane, la muchacha se tapo con sus brazos pensando en el impacto, pero nunca llego. En cambio se escucho un estruendo de cristales rotos ante la vista estupefacta de la peli-azul.

Un cuadro, casi la única foto que tenían de toda la familia reunida junto con su madre estaba hecha trizas… Todo a su alrededor se revolvía, Ukyo mantenía los ojos abiertos con la cabeza gacha, las otras dos seguían pendientes del muchacho sin importarles lo demás. "Perfecto"

Un estruendo hizo que todo quedara en silencioso, dos bofetadas seguidas que dieron en las mejillas de Xian-pu y Kodachi, las cuales cayeron al suelo de la impresión que Akane se hubiera atrevido siquiera a tocarlas.

-Largo de mi casa-dijo la chica con voz fría, mientras cerraba sus puños, en sus dedos se podían ver unos cortes producto de los cristales causa de que las chicas tuvieran pequeñas manchas de sangre.-Les prohíbo que vuelvan a entrar.

Estas palabras sacaron de su estado de shock a la amazona quien se levanto de un salto y le grito:

-¡Tu no poder prohibirnos el entrar!

-¡Claro que puedo!-le grito también Akane-Yo soy la heredera del Dôjô Tendo y debido a la ausencia paterna la casa está a mi cargo y lo que ustedes hacen es invasión a propiedad ajena ¡Así que largo si no quieren una demanda!-dirigió su dedo a la puerta ante la sorprendida mirada de Ukyo y Ranma quienes no se habían movido de su posición.

Las otras "prometidas" se miraron levemente y después de dirigirle una mirada fría a Akane se fueron dejando atrás un desastre, la muchacha volvió a dirigirse al rincón donde estaba antes sentada y también se olvida de sus cortes tomando nuevamente los cristales rotos entre sus manos.

Ukyo ya salida de su estado de "Paralización" se acerco a Akane y coloco una mano en su hombro semi temerosa, se gano una mirada de odio de parte de la peli-azul pero esta última al darse cuenta que solo era Ukyo cambio su semblante por la mejor sonrisa que en su estado podía dar, una sonrisa nostálgica. La castaña le devolvió el gesto y luego noto sus manos llenas de pequeños cortesitos producto de los cristales:

-¡Akane tus manos!-dijo semi horrorizada Ukyo.

Ante esto Ranma reacciono y rápidamente se acerco a la muchacha tomando sus manos entre las suyas observándolas completamente preocupado… que la chica alejara las manos con desprecio fue lo que le sorprendió, ignorándolo por completo se dirigió a la chica de la espátula:

-¿Me puedes ayudar a Ordenar?- le pregunto débilmente, Ukyo se sorprendió pero luego con un movimiento rápido asintió.

-Cla…claro

-No-dijo el chico de la trenza mirando a Ukyo-Primero te vamos a curar Akane-agrego finalmente el muchacho observando a la chica quien le evitaba la mirada.

-Yo lo hare…. Ran-chan podrías comenzara a limpiar-le contesto la chica quien se alejo y curo a Akane en la cocina sin decir palabra, luego regresaron.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a ordenar junto con Ranma en silencio, Akane no le dirigía la palabra Ukyo se sentía tensa y muy confundida, Ranma se sentía mal porque la chica no le prestaba atención todo iba tan bien. Llamaron Kenji un chico con el que se habían hecho buenos amigos porque siempre venia arreglarles el Dôjô y a veces hasta se quedaba a cenar. Se despidieron tanto de él como de Ukyo y…

-Akane…-pronuncio Ranma con timidez mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro esperando que la muchacha ya no estuviera enojada. La chica le observo durante un segundo y luego se da media vuelta caminando a su cuarto con la mirada gacha, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, cinco días a la basura. Al no obtener respuesta corrió hacia ella tomándole la muñeca-Hey Akane ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya déjame en paz y vete con tus prometidas-dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras se soltaba y subía un escalón.

Ranma se sorprendió ante las palabras de la peli-azul quedando estático por un segundo y al ver que esta se soltaba y subía entro en razón y volvió a detenerla esta vez tomándola por los hombros:

-Va… ¡Vamos Akane! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Sabes bien que yo no quiero…!

-¡Tu nunca quieres Ranma!-le grito con fiereza la muchacha - ¡Siempre tratas de sacártelas de encima… pero nunca lo logras! ¡Ya estoy harta! –se libro del agarre del oji-azul con un movimiento veloz y comenzó a subir los escalones de manera rápida.

-¡¿Harta? ¡¿Harta de qué? ¡¿Acaso esta celosa?-le recrimino dominado por la cólera

"¿Estás celosa? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Estás celosa?" esa pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de Akane y con la voz alta pero que a si misma le pareció un simple murmullo contesto:

-¡¿Y si así fuera… a ti qué?

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un portazo.

**Notas Finales:**

**Lo que ustedes dirán: ¿Me hizo esperar más de 17 días para darme este "capitulo"?**

Hola aquí les traje el 3r capi pero le diré lo siguiente:

No estoy nada satisfecha con el desarrollo de este capítulo, corto, sin emoción, aburrido, monótono, ¡Pésimo! Sé que ustedes que son magníficos no se merecen esto pero es lo que me salió. La verdad este capítulo fue como una carga de la cual quería deshacerme, pero era por el estrés y por el ajetreo de las últimas semanas.

Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y les diré que por mucho tiempo que me demore no lo dejare abandonado. Lo único bueno que pude sacar de este cap.:

Es que Akane ya con 17 años (por qué no los dejare con 16 como lo hizo Rumiko-sensei ¬¬) está con mucho mas carácter y dispuesta a desafiar a las prometidas de Ran-chan, lo otro bueno es que la pelea entre nuestros protagonistas me ha dado paso a una buena trama para el próximo capitulo llamado: "Paso III para sobrevivir: Pretendientes"

xD Para las que aman a Ranma celoso pues será su capi de suerte (y también tendrán muchos más porque yo también lo adoro celoso .) ;D

Bueno lamento haberlos aburrido con tanto discurso

Con cariño Akane-chan


	4. Paso III para sobrevivir:¡Pretendientes!

**Capitulo 3: Paso III para sobrevivir: ¡Pretendientes!**

**Nota:** Hola a todos Bueno he traído este capítulo con mucho ánimo :D realmente estaba muy animada xD pero ya saben todo lo dejo a su opinión.

**Se lo dedico a: **Ximena Carvajal *-* xLittleRed por una razón y ella sabrá porque xD: ¡Ranma celoso! Y también porque me ayudo dándome ánimos para continuar con el capi: D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que me dejó un final abierto y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**After Surrender My Life**

No estaban pasando precisamente una buena noche y se podría decir que nuevamente un ambiente de tensión se instalo en el Dôjô Tendo.

Ranma en su habitación se encontraba con la mitad de su cerebro maquinando mil y un maneras de pedirle perdón a Akane (aunque no tenía ni idea de porque) y la otra mitad de su cerebro giraban en torno a las últimas palabras dichas por la chica de ojos avellanas:

"¿Y si así fuera a ti qué?" esa respuesta dejo al pelinegro en duda, llevándolo por miles de caminos intentando llegar a una conclusión razonable. La primera y más obvia era la que siempre tenía presente Ranma:

Por supuesto Akane estaba celosa pero… ¿A qué otra conclusión llevaba esto? ¿Podría ser que Akane…? Las neuronas del chico hicieron Stop, la sola posibilidad de que Akane lo quisiera causaba una gran ilusión en él, una sonrisa boba se instalo en su rostro pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad, a la cruel realidad: Akane estaba realmente enojada, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera lo había golpeado, lo cual significaba que más que furiosa estaba triste… y eso era mil veces peor. El solo verla llorar era… simplemente terrible, sentía mil punzadas en el pecho y también se sentía un completo inútil al no poder hacer nada.

Su semblante se ensombreció inmediatamente, a pesar de que no había escuchado ningún sollozo ni nada por el estilo se aseguraría de ir a verla cuando la chica se quedara dormida.

Ahora en el cuarto de la peli-azul la cosa no estaba mejor, la pobre chica se movía de un lado a otro tirándose los cabellos, pegando patadas y ahogando gritos y gemidos de frustración:

"_¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué?" _

Pensaba la chica la cual se quería, literalmente, suicidar. Sentía mucha vergüenza…cuando recordaba sus palabras que habían salido de su boca, pero sin su entero consentimiento, se ruborizaba completamente. ¡Fue algo realmente estúpido! ¿Qué acaso no pensó lo que esa simple frase podría significa? Era casi una declaración, le peor declaración del mundo claro está.

Y ahora… ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿Cómo le daría la cara mañana en la mañana? Seguramente se pondría completamente roja solo con mirarlo comenzaría a tartamudear y otra cosa… muy, muy probable sería que él se burlaría y que su estúpido y maldito ego saldría a flote, diciendo con mucha "modestia" que era imposible que ella no callera ante el encanto Saotome entre otras cosas.

Pero lo que era mucho peor… seria que él la rechazaría… Hizo un alto…

Un momento ¡Eso era estúpido! Las únicas palabras que ella había dicho era:

"¿Y si así fuera a ti qué?"

Nada, eso no significaba absolutamente nada, podría ser tomado como una broma… e incluso podría ser pasado a llevar.

¡Bingo! Haría como si la última frase pronunciada no existiera, como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero no perdonaría a Ranma tan fácilmente. ¡Nooo! , el chico tendría que hacer sus meritos. Si. Estaba decidido.

Con estos pensamientos la chica se fue a dormir, decidida, firma y podría decirse que medianamente feliz.

El muchacho se estaba martirizando, imágenes de Akane llorando desconsoladamente, murmurando que lo odiaba entre otras cosas pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, impidiéndole el sueño. Finalmente se decidió.

Se levanto rápidamente de su futon y salió (obvio ¬¬) por la ventana. Recorrió el tejado con mucho sigilo, como si de ladrón se tratase aunque nadie estaba pendiente y los que lo vieron le restaron importancia por la costumbre de ver al chico de trenza en el tejado.

Una vez sobre la habitación de la chica se colgó del techo y de cabeza observo a la muchacha, dormía plácidamente con una expresión pacifica en el rostro y una respiración acompasada, para Ranma, en resumen, Akane se veía realmente hermosa. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, no importaba que tan triste o enojado estuviera, no importaba que tan fuerte hubiera sido la pelea o que tan lejos del Dôjô lo hubiera mandado. El solo poder verla el solo estar a su lado lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo. Con una sonrisa que podría perfectamente calificarse de estúpida Ranma se fue a dormir. Quizás no fue una mala noche después de todo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**11:00 am Dôjô Tendo**

Akane, por extraño que suene, venia recién despertándose luego de una placentera noche de sueño, realmente parecía un fantasma, como si todo lo que durmió no hubiera bastado.

Ranma, por el contrario, se despertó a las 7 de la mañana, su noche también había sido buena y reconfortante, pero aun así abrió los ojos apenas sonó el despertador.

Calor mucho calor. Akane acababa de salir del baño después de un reconfortante baño de agua fría, se encontraba envuelta en una toalla con el ceño fruncido y actitud pensativa frente a su armario abierto.

-Mmm ¿Qué me pongo? Hace demasiada calor- hablo la chica en voz baja mientras tomada una de sus prendas, ningún era conveniente. De pronto una idea cruzo su cabeza, coloco su dedo pulgar e índice en su barbilla en actitud pensativa, para luego suspirar resignada-Esta bien…

Aun con una toalla la chica de cabellos azules salió de su habitación y se dirijo al cuarto de su hermana Nabiki Tendo, media temerosa giro el pomo de la puerta y entro dirigiéndose directamente al armario, lo abrió y vaya fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una pequeña nota:

"_Querida hermanita si por alguna razón estas aquí, es porque buscas mi ropa, bien será porque quieres conquistar a mi cuñadito o hace calor. Como sea para el primer día te dejare el conjunto que está marcado con la etiqueta 1 y así sucesivamente ¿Vale? Bueno estoy segura de que Ranma no se podrá resistir a tus encantos con estas ropas._

_Nabiki"_

Akane parpadeo asombrada, a su hermana no se le escapaba nada, cuando leyó lo de Ranma se sonrojó pero luego frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta y rodó los ojos:

-Como si alguien quisiera ponerse guapa para él...-murmuró enrollando el papelito y arrojándolo al basurero que se encontraba junto al escritorio de su hermana. Busco entre las ropas todas dentro de unas bolsas negras hasta dar finalmente con la etiqueta con un pequeño "1". Sonrió y lo saco llevándolo inmediatamente a su habitación.

Una vez adentro, bajo el cierre dejando al descubierto las prendas que su hermana tenía preparada para ella, asustada realmente tomó entre sus manos lo que debía ponerse para no morirse de calor, luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el aun singular objeto de color violeta.

-¡Kuso Nabiki! –Masculló la chica con los ojos como platos- ¿Cómo quieres que me coloque esto?-se pregunto la muchacha levemente horrorizada, dirigió su mirada hacia el closet que se encontraba cruzando la habitación vestidos de manga larga faldas más abajo de la rodilla. Definitivamente debía renovar su armario. ¡Pero no podía ponerse eso!

La muchacha se mordió el labio y finalmente suspiró resignada, era eso o morirse de calor, y asada no quería estar por lo que completamente nerviosa dejo caer la toalla al suelo y fue por su ropa interior para comenzar a vestirse.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Cierto muchacho de ojos azules se encontraba lanzando patadas y puñetazos a un enemigo invisible, pero la verdad no estaba concentrado, si alguien viniera en este momento y lo atacara él ni cuenta se daría. Sus pensamientos giraban (Por supuesto ¬¬) entorno a una chica llamada Akane Tendo y su más reciente pelea.

"_¿Seguirá enojada conmigo?"_ se pregunto Ranma al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

Se dedico a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo hasta que escucho un grito proveniente de la entrada principal que lo hizo salir de su trance:

-¡Salgo! ¡Y no me esperes!

Ranma contesto inmediatamente también en un grito saliendo del Dôjô para dirigirse a la puerta:

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-una leve preocupación se notaba en su voz, preocupándose si Akane intentaría volver a evitarlo.

-¡Voy a almorzar con Ukyo!

La respuesta dejo al artista marcial confundido, parado a mitad del patio trasero del hogar Tendo. -¿Con Ukyo? –se preguntó en voz baja e incrédula. Rápidamente una conclusión apresurada:_ "Ukyo y las otras dos había llamado a la chica retándola a Duelo, como la muy terca no rechaza ningún reto, iría":_

-¡Bakayaro! ¡Saldrás lastimada! –exclamo desesperado mientras corría a la entrada.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

La peli-azul caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia el U-chan's

**Flash Back**

Ukyo y Akane se encontraban en la esquina oeste del salón de té de la casa de los Tendo:

-Akane…bueno…que, quería saber si te gustaría ir mañana el U-chan's a almorzar…-ante la incredulidad que se mostraba en el rostro de la peli-azul, la castaña de ojos azules continuo explicando-Bueno yo se que… no nos llevamos precisamente bien, pero la verdad, se que te he hecho muchas cosas malas así que… quiero disculparme.

Akane Sonrío.

**Fin Flash Back**

La muchacha de ojos avellanos siguió caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando se sintió observada…incómodamente observada. Levanto la vista para encontrar no con una, ni con dos, sino con todas y cada una de las miradas masculinas posabas sobre ella y su esbelta figura.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

A unos cuantos metros Ranma corría como loco para buscar a su prometida con la mirada, hasta que finalmente dio con ella y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático. Llevaba una polerilla de color purpura más o menos corta que dejaba ver parte de su vientre plano, era sin mangas y ajustada con cuello chino. Traía también una falda con vuelos color negra a la mitad del muslo que dejaba ver sus largas y blanquecinas piernas.

Los puños del chico se cerraron fuertemente y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza ejercida, un aura de batalla comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo. Una gran cantidad de chicos se acercaban a la chica con deseos poco santos y las mujeres echaban chispas de los ojos producto de la envidia.

Pero fue un grito el que lo hizo reaccionar:

-¡Kya! ¡Quita la mano de ahí!- de un salto llego frente a la chica, mando al chico que había tocado a Akane directo a china de un golpe, debido a esto la mayoría de los demás jóvenes retrocedieron de golpe dos o tres pasos:

-¡Akane Tendo es mi prometida! ¡Y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla acabara igual o peor que él!- ese fue un grito de guerra, lleno de ira y muy protector… ¿Demandante quizá?, que dejo a la peli-azul en completo shock. Si bien no era a primera vez que afirmaba que ella era su prometida, la seguridad y la forma tan posesiva y violenta con que lo dijo le dejo completamente desconcertada, pero en el fondo se sintió… feliz… ¿Podría ser… que realmente Ranma estuviera interesado en ella?... Eso sería…

Todos los hombres se alejaron… y para mas remate salieron perseguidos por sus novias y amigas por libidinosos, a veces las mujeres enojadas daban más miedo que el artista marcial de trenza. La calle volvió a estar tranquila, pero el chico seguía tenso, se dio vuelta para observar a la chica, la cual le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo… pero luego su expresión se volvió fría y comenzó a caminar en dirección al negocio de Okonomiyakis de Ukyo.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto con voz levemente seca el muchacho pues que la chica le ignorara de esa forma no le hacía ni la menor gracia.

-Voy tarde con Ukyo.-le contesto ella de la misma manera, caminando con actitud superior y bien derechita cual modelo.

-Voy contigo-dijo él con actitud despreocupada cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

-No quiero-le contesto ella comenzando a caminar más rápido casi trotando.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso…-ambos se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

No muy lejos escondido tras un poste un chico de más o menos 17 o 18 años observaba:

-¿Akane Tendo?

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Kyo-chan! – saludo de manera algo efusiva la peli-azul entrando al lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Kyo-chan?-murmuro para sí mismo Ranma con voz incrédula.

-¡Kane-chan! ¡Ran-chan! –hablo la castaña aunque el nombre del chico de trenza lo dijo con algo de confusión. La peli azul al ver la mirada algo confusa de la cocinera frunció el ceño y miro al chico de reojo:

-Me siguió-ante la explicación Ukyo cambio la cara y una gotita recorrió su nuca, pero luego puso una expresión algo inquisidora que trato de disimular. _"Al parecer eso de que esta sobre protector con Akane es verdad"._

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la banca y en vez de pasar toda la tarde en un ambiente de tensión como el día pasado, la pasaron riendo y contando anécdotas, intentando no mencionara nada sobre la boda y las relaciones amorosas, a pesar de que nuestros protagonista niegan por supuesto cualquiera alusión a que son pareja.

Más o menos a las 6:30 pm. Akane se levanto del banquillo.

-¿A dónde vas Kane-chan?

-Afuera, quiero tomar un poco de aire.

El chico se quedo mirando a la muchacha y estuvo a punto de parase si no fuera porque la voz de su amiga de infancia lo distrajo.

La chica se encontraba afuera del local apoyada en la pared con los labios fruncidos, se estaba debatiendo entre perdonar o no al chico, después de todo era obvio que él no haría esfuerzos, pero lo que dijo esta mañana, sinceramente la había cautivado…

Escucho un sonido que la puso en alerta.

Ranma sintió por su parte un aura muy conocida que lo hizo reaccionar

-¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa… Uy!- por supuesto Kuno Tatewaki fue detenido por el pie de cierto muchacho de trenza el cual, al sentir el aura de Kuno, inmediatamente salió a proteger a su querida… ejem perdón a Akane.

-¡Largo! –espeto mandándolo a volar de una sola patada. La muchacha a pesar de sentir el aura de Kuno estaba realmente desconcentrada, su vista no estaba fija ni en la figurilla que surcaba por los cielos, ni en su "salvador", si no que estaba fija en un pequeño cerdito negro…

-¡P-CHAN!-gritó emocionada Akane corriendo hacia el animalito y tomándolo entre sus brazos llevándolo directo a su busto.- ¡Has vuelto! ¿Dónde andabas pequeño?-preguntó como si el cerdo pudiera contestarle y si podía, pero por supuesto "P-chan" no mostraría su verdadera forma frente Akane. ¡Claro que no! Prefería comportarse como un tierno e inocente cerdito negro. "Cuic, cuic" fue lo único que salió de la boca del sonrojado animal, las ropas que llevaba la muchacha no habían pasado desapercibidas para el chico de la pañoleta y si las cosas seguían por ese camino el pobre "animalito" sufriría de una hemorragia nasal.

Ranma después de haberse asegurado que Kuno fue a volar bien lejos volvió y su cara mostro un profundo fastidio:

-¡Miran quien volvió! ¡Si no es Ryoga!-dijo Ranma con una voz de alegría obviamente fingida, nada le podía empeorar más el día al pobre chico de trenza, primero la manga de pervertidos, luego Kuno y ahora se viene a aparecer el cerdito negro.

-¡Ryoga-kun! ¿Dónde?-preguntó la chica mirando a su alrededor bastante curiosa al no encontrar rastro del chico de la bandana-¿Me estas molestando?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Ranma con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El chico le devolvió la mirada de manera fría, pero luego negó con la cabeza y miro al cerdo de reojo-Me confundí...con otra persona-se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar al negocio cuando apareció la castaña de ojos azules.

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Kane-chan!-gritó la muchacha saliendo a toda velocidad, no se dio cuenta y tropezó con la entrada chocando contra la peli-azul. Ukyo quedo sentada en el piso sin recibir daño alguno con un cerdito negro sobre la cabeza, Akane en cambio casi se va de espaldas si no fuera claro por Saotome, el chico la atrapo por detrás tomándola por la cintura quedando la cabeza de la chica clavada en el hombro del muchacho. Se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que él hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad, la enderezo y luego se coloco las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me voy a casa… ¡Sayonara U-chan!

Ambas muchachas y el cerdito se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo, hasta que la peli-azul corrió, olvidando todo, tras el chico.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños alzo la vista al sentir un peso sobre su cabeza encontrándose con un pequeño cerdito, lo tomo de la pañoleta con curiosidad e inconscientemente soltó una carcajada:

-P-chan… Creo que Akane te dejo solo-sonrió de manera algo nostálgica y se levanto aun agarrándolo por la pañoleta manteniéndolo a la altura de su rostro entro al negocio-A mi Ran-chan también me ha dejado…

Mientras tanto Ryoga simplemente se quedo mudo, no es que pudiera decir mucho pero… la sonrisa nostálgica y la triste expresión que se mostraba en el rostro de la muchacha lo conmovieron y por un momento lo dejo embelesado… "Nunca…me había dado cuenta de que Ukyo es realmente… bonita"

-¡Vamos P-chan! ¡Te daré un baño! Estás algo sucio-esas palabras encendieron una lámpara en el cerebro de Ryoga quien empezó a moverse de un lado a otro forcejeando desesperadamente por soltarse del agarre de la chica. La tina estaba llena y lista, Ukyo se encargo de meter al cerdito al agua y…

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!-

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Matte! ¡Ranma! –dijo la chica a solo unos metros del chico. Este al sentir la voz de Akane se dio media vuelta y se bajo de la cerca…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó indiferente a pesar de que en el fondo estaba esperanzado…

Akane se dedico a recuperar el aire y finalmente tomo la mano de Ranma- ¿Pensabas dejarme sola?-y sonrió… de esas típicas sonrisas que solamente ella podía dar y que dejaban al artista marcial en su propio mundo. Esa sonrisa tan común era el indicio de que la pelea había acabado, siempre pasaba cuando la riña era muy fuerte todo se acababa con una de ellas.

Claro que ahora era diferente el ambiente era cálido, ambos después de salir de su ensoñación sintieron que una corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo la fuente eran sus manos unidas, las separaron y desviaron sus rostros a lados diferentes nerviosos y sonrojados.

-Ra-Ranma... Mmm ¿Que habrá de cenar?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema. El chico simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros negando con la cabeza…

-¿Y si pedimos algo?

La muchacha frunció el ceño… si era verdad que ahora Ranma cocinaba y seguramente le ocupaba tiempo, pero no podía creer que fuera tan flojo, finalmente rodo los ojos resignada y asintió:

-Está bien… Vamos- la chica comenzó a caminar junto al chico quien esta vez ya no iba sobre la cerca ¿Para qué arruinar el momento con la distancia, por pequeña que fuera?

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Los chicos llegaron al Dôjô en un silencio bastante cómodo, se quedaron viendo de reojo unos segundos en el patio delantero de la casa hasta que Akane habló:

-Iré a pedir la comida ¿Vale?-Ranma solo asintió y la chica desapareció de su vista dentro de la casa.

Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un grito proveniente de la chica se escucho por todo el barrio y el corrió a su encuentro.

La peli-azul se encontraba paralizada en medio de la sala con el teléfono entre manos y una expresión perdida…frente a él un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años alto esbelto y bien fornido de cabellos oscuros morenos y unos atrapantes ojos verdes en los cuales era muy fácil perderse. El moreno sonreía.

Ranma estaba a punto de preguntar quién era con voz cortante y preparándose para una posible batalla generalmente las visitas en esa casa no eran muy agradables, pero apenas alcanzo a abrir la boca cuando en un murmullo la chica hablo:

-¿Takeshi?-en respuesta simplemente recibió un asentimiento por parte del moreno… después de un momento de silencio Akane se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¿¡Pero que1?

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Notas Finales:**

Hola a todos, bueno ya saben he entrado a clases y mi tiempo es bastante limitado sin mencionar que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y no quiere volver ¬¬ … espero que les guste este capítulo tiene una reconciliación y un nuevo personajes que ojala los mantenga atentos. La verdad no tengo mucho que comentar respecto a este capítulo, las primeras 5 páginas me salieron con mucha rapidez estaba inspirada la 6 u_u esa fue un reto las otras me salieron también con rapidez viendo AMV's de Ranma xD. Y por cierto ya sabrán que me gusta la pareja de Ryoga y Ukyo y a pesar de que fue cortita la escena me emocione y estoy dispuesta a escribir más… claro sin dejar de lado a Akane&Ranma … Aviso que desde este capítulo en adelante se integraran nuevos personajes, no será seguido y no aparecerán en todos los caps. Pero aun así serán realmente importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Las fans de Ranma celoso pues será este su fics de suerte porque como ya comente también lo amo… Bueno no daré más adelantos para daros sorpresa en los próximos capitulo miren que a pesar de que ando media des inspirada tengo bastantes ideas para capítulo más adelante (Claro yo digo que no tengo mucho que comentar y le dejo una biblia xD )

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y a la chicas que me dejaron RR por fis si no cuesta nada que me encanta leerlos *-* Si les gusta dejen review y si no les gusta dejen igual para hacer bulto :D

Bueno ¡Sayonara!

Términos en japonés:

Kuso: Mierda

Bakayaro: Estúpido Idiota

Sayonara: Adiós

Matte: Espera


	5. Akane¿¡Quien demonios es él?

**Capitulo 4: Akane… ¿¡Quién demonios es él!**

**Nota:** Hola a todos. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo donde Ranma… bueno no diré nada jejeje supongo que por el nombre del capi se imaginaran de que se trata jejeje… tenía muchos trabajos y 4 o 5 exámenes (y es a tercera semana de clases ¬¬) por eso la demora y la falta de imaginación T_T. Bueno estuve pensándomelo y decidí finalmente escribir este capítulo en 1ra persona desde el punto de vista de Ranma (gracias a mi amiga que me ayudo con mi mini dilema…ella sabe quién es xD) Me puse algo malvada y debo decir que Ranma tiene una GRAN imaginación con respecto a todo el tema de Takeshi :P. Debo decir que yo no soy muy buena narrando en primera persona pero intentare conectarme al máximo y veremos que salga :D

Bueno "Se lo dedico a" y el "Disclaimer" luego al grano

**Se lo dedico a:**97pupi por sus infaltables Reviews capitulo tras capitulo y también desde mi primer fanfics… También a todas mis lectores ^-^ las quiero mucho.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que me dejó un final abierto y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**After Surrender My Life**

-¿¡Pero qué..!-grite exasperado al observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo **MI **prometida abrazando a **OTRO **tipo que yo ni siquiera conocía?

El parcito ni siquiera se inmuto ante mi gritó me ignoraban por completo y sentía que la rabia poco a comenzaba a embargar mi cuerpo. Seguían sumergidos en un abrazo lleno de ternura y se negaban a separarse mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

Finalmente se separaron pero eso no fue suficiente para relajarme mis puños, no te como sus miradas se encontraron, Akane tenía los ojos llenos de emoción ¿¡Que le veía!

-¡Takeshi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte!- pude escuchar perfectamente la dulce vocecita de dama dócil que puso Akane ¡Ja! Esa marimacho boba. Fruncí el ceño no me gustaba para nada por donde iba la cosa, por lo que carraspee intentando llamar la atención de Akane y ese tal Takeshi.

-¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte A-chan!-le dijo él con una sonrisa estúpida. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en mi frente al escuchar ese último comentario ¿A-chan? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué ese tipo se tomaba tantas libertades con Akane? Volví a carraspear esta vez más fuerte… Nada.

-Hace tanto que nadie me llamaba así- le dijo ella aun con vocecita de damisela, ¿Un momento? ¿su-sus mejillas? ¿Esta sonrojada? De repente le sonrío una sonrisa llena de dulzura, me quede observándolo… ella se veía tan… hermosa ¡Ranma concéntrate! ¡A ti no te está dedicando esa sonrisa! ¿¡Por que le sonríe a él! Ella solamente me sonreía a mí de esa forma. Saque de la nada un megáfono y carraspee a través de él justo en el oído de Akane ¡Ignórame ahora niña boba!

-¡Oh!-dijo con completamente indiferencia y algo de sorpresa, al parecer recién se venía a acordar de mi presencia, hice una mueca- él es Ranma Saotome, mi…

No la deje continuar, me adelante colocándome a su lado mi puños seguían cerrados y mis nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida, no sé porque pero este tipo no me producía buena espina- Soy su prometido- mi ceño estaba completamente fruncido y sentía la sangre hervir.

Un ambiente de tensión invadió el ambiente, lo observe desafiante, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era pero no quería que estuviera cerca de MI Akane, si las miradas matase este tipo estaría bajo tierra. Pero aun así ni siquiera se inmuto lo que es más me miro de la misma forma, cuando escucho que yo era el prometido de Akane su semblante cambio, no se esperaba eso sonreí de manera triunfadora, ¡Ja! Era obvio que no se acercaría a ella, no sabía porque el enojo, pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar que Akane volviera a lanzarse a los brazos de ese chico.

Akane como siempre tan ingenua tenía la mirada en el piso y estaba roja seguramente por lo de "A-chan" niña tonta.

-Ya veo-murmuro Takeshi nuevamente mi vista se fijo en él, pero esta vez estaba sereno, la actitud que habría mostrado hace unos instantes no me favorecía, seguramente Akane pensaría que estaba celoso ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ella? Por favor, eso no pasaría JAMÁS.-Yo soy Takeshi Mukimura su…

-Mi mejor amigo – interrumpió ella con orgullo en su voz… ¡Se supone que ella solamente se pone orgullosa de mi! Okey, okey Ranma…cálmate…cálmate ¡Es solo su mejor amigo! ¡Nada más! Esa afirmación me tranquilizó un poco, relaje mis puños y mi semblante se puso sereno

-Ya veo- murmure con cierta ironía repitiendo las palabras del chico.

Y otra vez silencio, otra vez nos lanzamos miradas fulminantes ante los ojos de Akane que nos observaba de manera incrédula…

-¿Ehhh? –murmuro y luego chasqueo los dedos con sus ojos nuevamente iluminados, algo se le acababa de ocurrir…ese algo no era bueno para mí.- ¡Takeshi! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

Lo sabía…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Me sentía marginado, era olímpicamente ignorado tanto por ese chico que se hacía llamar Takeshi y por Akane, me dedicaba a cenar en silencio la comida que Akane había pedido para esa tarde, mientras el "parcito" comentaba aventuras y anécdotas de infancia… infancia la cual yo desconocía por completo… ni siquiera sabía cómo era que Akane conocía a este tipo, durante mis dos años en Nerima nunca lo había visto, jugué con mis palillos un rato mientras intentaba retomar el hilo de la conversación nuevamente me había perdido, ¿¡De que hablaban!

Carraspee, por suerte ahora la atención se fijo rápidamente en mí, pero yo simplemente me dedique a observarla a ella antes de pronunciar una duda que me carcomía por dentro:

-D-de… ¿De dónde se conocen?-mi sonrisa era falsa, no tenia ánimos de sonreír.

Akane me observo incrédula durante un segundo y luego se puso pensativa mordiéndose graciosamente el labio:

-Bueno…-comenzó ella y los dos prestamos atención a sus palabras- cuando yo tenía 10 años ingrese a un nuevo instituto y Takeshi se sentaba en el mismo pupitre, poco después descubrimos que tomábamos el mismo camino a casa así que comenzamos a conocernos hasta volvernos buenos amigos, hacíamos todo juntos…-fruncí el ceño… no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esto, ella en cambio tenía una sonrisa, él también y eso me desagradaba.-Los dos practicábamos artes marciales por lo que el venia todas las tardes a entrenar conmigo y…

-Te ganaba siempre A-chan- ella le dio un pequeño y suave golpe en la cabeza, no me gusto cuando a mi me golpeaba quedaba con muchos moretones, pero hasta para eso era dulce con él.

Continuo con su relato mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en mi puño izquierdo- Recuerdo que Kasumi nos dejaba leche y galletas, luego a las 8 Takeshi se marchaba y así durante 4 años-hizo una pausa y lo observó de reojo luego su vista se dirigió a mí de nuevo- Un día a su padre lo transfirieron de improviso, ni siquiera logramos despedirnos… desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a ver.-Finalizó con una sonrisa nostálgica…

Si era solo amigos ¡Ranma entiende solo amigos! No logro convencerme ¿Por qué me es tan difícil? El la observó con una sonrisita estúpida y una mirada embobada, es por ello que no podía mantenerme tranquiló, es obvio que él siente algo más por ella.

¿¡Como es que todos se fijan en ella! Es una marimacho, pechos planos, que no sabe cocinar-Fea, torpe, ingenua y terca- no es buena en nada no sirve para las tareas de la casa, agresiva cero dulce, con unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa que te deja en el cielo y… ¡Ranma que demonios estás diciendo! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Vaya que coincidencia me encontraba surcando los cielos de Nerima, estoy tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera sentí el golpe que me propino… lo más seguro que entre mi lista de sus "virtudes" algo lo dije en voz alta y me mando a volar.

Si, podía ver la casa desde aquí y el nuevo agujero que ella había creado, alcanza a observar también la cara de horror del muchacho ¡Ja! Uno menos, Ranma Saotome siempre protege lo que es suyo y si no lo logro esa niña lo hace solita. Ahora puedo dormir en paz.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

¡Esa niña boba se paso! Mira que mandarme al otro lado de la ciudad, me demore más de lo que creía en volver al Dôjô venia empapado arañado y golpeado… si, caí en un lago y cuando Salí un gato se apareció lanzándose sobre mí, me lo quite a duras penas pero me golpee la cabeza con no se qué cosa y para remate caí nuevamente al lago. Venia agotado, lo único que quería era entrar al Dôjô y curar mis heridas para luego irme a dormir… Aun así debía hacerle mi visita nocturna a Akane ni el mayor cansancio impediría eso.

Arrojé la rama que usaba a modo de bastón y abrí la puerta del Dôjô, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía:

Ella, **MI** Akane se encontraba debajo de él con su mirada perdida y la respiración agitada, sonrojada a más no poder y el estaba igual, pero pude notarlo no estaban disgustados, ella no estaba disgustada, seguían en esa posición y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, en su mundo.

Me quede en completo shock mi parpados abiertos hasta que reaccione, sentí la ira correr por mis venas, cerré mis puños hasta que casi comenzaron a sangrar mi sangre hervía y lo único que quería era que el desapareciera, me encargaría de eso, nadie, ¡NADIE LA VA A TOCAR! ¡ELLA ES MIA!

-¡TEMEE! ¡QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA MALDITO BASTARDO! –grité con todas mis fuerzas dejándolo escapar y con el cerebro completamente desconectado me lancé hacia él.

No podía distinguir nada lo único que hacía era lanzar golpes con todas mis fuerzas al aire, el los esquivaba era bueno, pero me daba lo mismo seguía lanzando patadas y lo ataque por todos lados antes los gritos desesperados de Akane no los hoy simplemente eran un murmullo simplemente quería ver a ese tipo en el piso.

Lo logre le conecte una patada en el estomago mandándolo a chocar contra la pared del Dôjô rompiéndola un poco, sonreí con suficiencia y apreté mas mis puños comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-¡Matte! ¡Ranma!-Hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mi colocadas en mi pecho intentando detenerme, por primera vez la mire… estaba asustada, preocupada por él… ¿Tan importante era para ella? Me detuve y la observe pero ello aleje su rostro de mi vida dirigiéndose a ese… ese… el cual se levantaba con dificultad agarrándose el estomago con un brazo-T-Ta-Takeshi y-y-yo…

-Sera mejor que me vaya-la interrumpió el con voz seca y comenzó a salir del Dôjô intentando mantener una actitud "digna" no lo lograría era mi primer golpe recién había empezado.

Pero ella me detuvo era obvio, la observe durante un segundo y me ensombrecí.

Un sentimiento parecido al de Jusenkyo o aquella vez en Ryugenzawa me embargo, el temor a perderla, el saber que no la volveré a tener… en este caso que ese imbécil la había alejado de mi lado y recién llevaban un día viéndose.

-R-Ranma… n-n-no es lo que tu pi…-no la deje continuar bajando la vista y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Ya déjalo, no me importa- y salí del Dôjô no quería hablar con ella, no quería escuchar sus inútiles explicaciones ya había visto suficiente.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Me encontraba en el techo, como siempre después de una fuerte pelea, aunque claro ahora todo era distinto, ya no era una pelea era casi una separación me voy unas horas y los encuentro… así… ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? No mucho la verdad, me siento extraño pocas veces este sentimiento me embarga ¡Y NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE!

A quien engaño, siempre que veo a algún tipo acercársele siento que la ira me embarga de pies a cabeza, pero ¡Es que nadie debe acercársele! ¡Porque Akane es MIA! ¡Ella va se va a casar conmigo! … Pe-pero… ¿Y-y si ella no quiere ser mi esposa?

Me levante de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos, hoy me lo demostró, hoy ella demostró que prefería a otro, ¡Siempre prefiere a los otros antes que a mí! Shinnosuke, Toma, el imbécil de P-chan y ahora este tal Takeshi.

¿Y si ella… de verdad… no siente lo mismo que…?

Un sonido me distrajo en el minuto, me puse alerta pero no me voltee simplemente me quede observando el horizonte, escuche los pasos torpes y dudosos, luego su aroma a lavanda, era ella sin duda ¿Quién más se subiría al techo solo para verme? U-chan y las otras locas, pero creo que la amenaza de Akane las dejara bien lejos durante harto tiempo, lo cual agradezco pero aun así no sé porque ella actuó de esa manera.

Se acerco despacio por mi espalda, luego aun algo dudosa con sus pasos se sentó a mi lado, se mantuvo en silencio y me miro, yo desvié la vista, no quería verla, no quería escucharla, no quería nada. Pero también sabía que ella no se iría por lo que solo me levante y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi cuarto para entrar y encerrarme.

Sentí algo en mi brazo, su mano impidiendo que me moviera y luego su voz:

-Ranma…espera, por favor. Déjame explicarte

Me solté de su agarre y aun sin mirarla hable:

-Ya te dije que no me importa, no tengo nada que explicar

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ahora será narrado en tercera persona**

El chico desapareció al saltar del tejado y entrar a su habitación mientras ella solamente se quedaba allí con la mano extendida y una expresión triste ¿Qué tanto habrá malinterpretado?

Akane suspiro pesadamente y luego aun algo torpe comenzó a descender para llegar a su habitación le puso seguro, pero aun así por seguridad dejo la ventana sin pestillo a pesar de todo él siempre venia a visitarla por la noche, y ella dudaba que esta fuera la excepción.

Se coloco la Pijama amarilla y se acostó en su reconfortable cama intentando dormir, pero no lo logro, no podía pegar ojo.

Miraba cada cierto tiempo su reloj y mientras más tarde mas nulas eran las esperanzas de que él la viniera a visitarla.

Eran las 5am y entonces recién entonces escuchó unos pasos sobre el tejado, se sentó sobre la cama con una gran ilusión, pero luego volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos aparentando estar dormida, esperando con ansias que la característica trenza del chico apareciera por la ventana. A la mitad del tejado los pasos se detuvieron, finalmente lo escucho retroceder hasta que todo quedo en silencio, no vino a verla, simplemente subió al techo avanzó se detuvo y desapareció. ¿Por qué esto era diferente?

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**11:00 am Dôjô Tendo**

Akane se levanto parecía un fantasma, sus cabellos desordenados una ojera grandes y notorias su cuerpo decaído, era obvio que no había podido dormir. Bostezo y se estiro lo máximo que pudo y salió de su habitación dándose un baño, una vez decente y limpia se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente, nada que ponerse. Volvió a ir donde Nabiki, pero esta vez no siguió las instrucciones abrió todas y cada una de las bolsas y las convino a su gusto:

Una camiseta sin mangas con un bolero y unos shorts con calzas junto con las infaltables zapatillas chinas. Bajó la escalera de dos en dos hasta llegar al salón de té pero no lo encontró, al contrario simplemente se encontraba un bulto de papel plateado y una nota:

"_Akane te deje un poco de lo que sobro ayer de lo que pedimos, yo fui a almorzar con U-chan, eso sería todo…_

_Ranma Saotome"_

Akane sintió una pequeña punzada, había ido a almorzar con Ukyo y ni siquiera le había avisado como correspondía lo que faltaba era que dijera que fue a comer Ramen, aun así aunque deseaba ir y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía ganas y lo que es más no tenía derecho.

_Flash Back:_

-Takeshi ¿Qué te parece si te muestro el Dôjô? –Preguntó la peli-azul con una sonrisa-La verdad no ha cambiado casi nada.

Takeshi se limito a asentir mientras le daba una última mirada al lindo agujero que había quedado en el techo, luego comenzó a seguir a Akane hasta que finalmente llegaron al Dôjô según la perspectiva de Takeshi, nada había cambiado quizás la ubicación de algunos objetos de entrenamiento pero fuera de eso nada más.

-Oye A-chan ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos?-le ofreció el muchacho con una sonrisa, ella simplemente asintió, pero luego se observo a si misma su ropa no era precisamente cómoda para entrenar.

-Mejor… ¡esperaaaA! –y esquivo una patada proveniente del muchacho-¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!

Takeshi soltó una gran carcajada-Vale, una verdadera artista marcial puede luchar con todo lo que traiga puesto

-¡Ranma no seas pervertido!-gritó la muchacha fuera de sus cabales, dejando a Takeshi atónito, luego… se dio cuenta de su error-¡Gomenasai! Es que… bueno… es…es la costumbre-la chica se puso a caminar de un lado a otro jugando con sus dedos ante la inquisidora mirada de su mejor amigo.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, ella dio un mal paso, él la sujeto para impedir un golpe, ambos se fueron a piso y el tiempo se detuvo.

Estaban demasiado nerviosos como para moverse, se sentía extraños ella no podía moverse y al parecer él no tenía intensiones de quitarse de encima.

-Akane- la chica volvió a la realidad.

"_Ranma"_ fue lo único que pensó.

_Fin Flash Back._

La chica volvió sus ojos a la nota y leyó algo más:

_P.D.: Pretenderé que nada paso ayer, pero simplemente quiero que respondas algo:_

_Akane… ¿¡Quién demonios es él!"_

¿¡Quién demonios es él! Esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza de dos artistas marciales uno con la duda y otra con la respuesta.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Hola a toda la gentecita que en este momento me está leyendo :D aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo , contado desde la perspectiva de Ranma hasta después acabar en tercera persona…

Le verdad con este capi me di cuenta que escribir desde el punto de vista de nuestro Baka preferido me es más difícil de lo que imagine :S Pero bueno…

No tengo mucho más que decir respecto a este capitulo lo dejo todo a vuestra opinión.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron algún Reviews , ¿Saben que losa doro y lo quiero? Siempre se los diré por que me apoyan cada capitulo y estoy tan emocionada , los adoro! Mucho mucho mucho….

Personalmente agradezco a _Ximena Carvajal _Por que ella m ayudo con este capi xD pienso que no es correcto quedarme con todo el crédito cuando ella ayudo mucho.

Bueno eso seria todo espero sus Reviews con Ansias ¡Sayonara!

Atte: Akane-chanSaotome


	6. Nekoken ¿Una técnica para el amor?

**Capitulo 5: Neko-ken ¿Una técnica para el amor?**

**Nota:** ¡Hola a todita la gente que amo! *-* si aquí llego yo con un nuevo capítulo que ojala le guste a todos toditos aquí en la verdad por el titulo se deduce más o menos de que se tratara el capitulo, pero no diré nada. Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan Reviews ^_^ los que me ponen en favoritos, en alerta si las adoro y también a mis nuevas lectoras, ojala les guste el fic!

Bueno "Se lo dedico a" y el "Disclaimer" luego al grano

**Se lo dedico a:** Karli-chan, o también Ukyo-chan que me apoya con el fic desde un foro de Ranma que esta cool. Domo Arigato U-chan!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que me dejó un final abierto y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**After Surrender My Life**

El chico se dirigía al restaurante de su mejor amiga pensativo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, caminando distraídamente por encima de la cerca mientras observaba sus pies. La verdad es que la mente del muchacho andaba muy lejos de aquí rememorando ciertos momentos, hasta llegar a uno ocurrido la noche anterior. No… era mejor no pensar en eso no tenía ganas de volver imaginárselo.

Intentaba mantener sus pensamientos dispersos pero no le era fácil suerte para él que antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el U-chan's, sonrió y por un momento el exquisito olor a Okonomiyakis lo logro distraer, por supuesto fue solo un momento, luego la amargura volvió a invadir su cuerpo y su ceño se frunció de sobremanera, entró y por supuesto la hermosa castaña de ojos azules se encontraba preparando con todo detalle y dedicación un rico pan japonés.

-¡Ran-chan!- saludó muy alegre Ukyo mientras.

El chico se limitó a saludar con un gesto de manos y luego se sentó en la barra, apoyo el codo en esta y a la vez su cabeza en el puño de su mano izquierda con un aspecto de verdadero fastidio, suspiró y luego miro a la chica:

-¿Cómo estas U-chan? ¿Qué cuentas?

Ukyo apenas lo vio entrar se dio cuenta que algo no iba a bien, por lo que no respondió a la respuesta en cambio se puso a silbar y luego de unos segundos fue directo al grano:

-¿Te peleaste con Kane-chan?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de sobremanera "¿Tan obvio es?" se preguntó a sí mismo y luego al recordar el porqué de su enojo volvió a apoyar su mano en el puño y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Esa…

-…niña boba- completó Ukyo ya algo cansada de la situación ¿Por qué siempre era Akane? ¡Todo ella! Y la cosa no es solamente por su querido Ran-chan ahora estaba en juego otro muchacho. La muchacha para intentar levantarle los ánimos a su amigo de infancia comenzó a preparar el Okonomiyaki favorito de Ranma y después de un pequeño suspiro habló:- Cuéntame que pasó Ran-chan

El chico se mordió el labio y luego de pensárselo un segundo se acomodó bien en la silla y comenzó con su relató:

-Veras U-chan, ayer luego de que nos fuimos del negocio, pues llegamos a la casa y había un tipo, un tal Takeshi que resulto ser "el amigo de infancia de A-chan" – hizo las comillas con los dedos y con aspecto de estar realmente fastidiado, los celos del chico de trenza se notaban a kilómetros- Y bien cenamos, mientras ella la muy tonta, estaba toda dulzura con él y… -golpeó la barra, que resulto ser la tabla donde U-chan cocinaba los Okonomiyakis, por lo tanto el chico se dio una buena quemadura, pero la ignoro - … luego de… de algo, Akane me mando con su mazo a uno de mis típicos viajes por el cielo y cuando llegue…

Se hizo una pausa bastante larga, el silencio invadió el U-chan y ella no estaba dispuesta a romperlo, pero tampoco pretendía estar allí parada como santa tonta esperando que el chico se dignara a hablar, justo cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar el muchacho comenzó nuevamente:

-Akane, ella estaba debajo de él con la respiración agitada y el maldito ese- apretó sus puños – no se le quitaba de encima es más parecía disfrutarlo y yo, lo único que quise fue… fue…y ella, ella no hizo nada y…

En la puerta un muchacho con una bandana amarilla y ojos de color marrón-verde se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock, su cerebro intentaba procesar la información proporcionada por el chico de trenza, pero le era inútil, su tierna dulce y angelical Akane-san estuviera en esa posición y no hiciera nada por sacarse a ese idiota de encima, la ira inevitablemente lo invadió e inmediatamente arrojó al suelo todos los pedidos que traía y salió en dirección al Dôjô Tendo.

U-chan y Ran-chan voltearon inmediatamente a escuchar el estruendo, muchas bolsas con ingredientes y un paraguas rojo se encontraban en el suelo, los chicos de ojos azules se miraron:

-Ryoga- y se echaron a correr.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Dôjô Tendo:**

La muchacha se encontraba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras sostenía entre sus inquietas manos la nota que encontró esta mañana poco después de despertarse:

La leía, pensaba, suspiraba, la volvía a leer, pensaba, suspiraba, y la volvía a leer. Mantuvo ese proceso durante más o menos 1 hora hasta que escucho el timbre, suspiró y se bajó de la mesa de un salto para encaminarse a la puerta de entrada.

Quien era si no Takeshi, el moreno de ojos verdes, que observaba a la chica de manera seria, luego como si por arte de magia fuera, le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo no se dijeron palabra y se besaron, bueno no se besaron solo se miraron pero no se dijeron palabra y ella se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, a penas se le adelanto el semblante de la chica volvió a entristecerse.

-Akane yo…

-Vamos al Dôjô ¿Te apetece?- le interrumpió la chica y sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a caminar.

Llegaron ambos chicos y un ambiente de tensión se instalo nuevamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, Akane por la vergüenza y el chico por temor a la respuesta que iba a realizar, pero finalmente Takeshi tomo aire y comenzó:

-Akane yo necesito…

Nuevamente fue interrumpido, a la puerta del Dôjô se abrió de golpe mostrando a un enfurecido Ryoga el cual apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, la sangre le hervía y luego apunto despectivamente con el dedo al chico:

-¡Tu! ¿¡Como osas a tocar a la dulce Akane-san sin su consentimiento?

No le dio tiempo de contestar cuando Takeshi fue derribado por un puñetazo directo en el estomago mandándolo a uno o dos metros.

-O-o- ¡Oe! ¡Ryoga-kun! ¡Espera!-gritó desesperada Akane mientras aterrada observaba como su amigo de infancia y uno de sus mejores amigos peleaba, bueno más bien como Ryoga golpeaba a Takeshi.

En ese momento entro Ranma de golpe y se quedo observando mudo la escena, los gritos de Akane lo golpes de Ryoga y las muecas de Takeshi, y a pesar de saber que esto no hacía nada feliz a Akane, se quedo observando entre feliz y satisfecho, no sonrío simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se quedo mirando.

Entonces al ver que sus intentos por detener la pelea eran inútiles dirigió su vista a la puerta del Dôjô donde lo vio a él, era la primera vez que lo veía después de que Ranma la dejara sola en el tejado y por alguna razón un sentimiento de felicidad y alivio la invadió, pero ahora eso no era lo más importante.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma por favor!-pero fue completamente ignorada por el chico el cual parecía bastante entretenido al ver a Ryoga golpear a Takeshi. Akane corrió hasta llegar con Ranma, lo agarro del brazo haciendo que volteara y sin darse cuenta, tomo su mano y la presiono: -¡Por favor!

En los ojos de la chica se encontraba la suplica y el ego de Ranma subió al máximo ella lo necesitaba y ella lo era todo para él, le cumpliría cualquier deseo a su hermosa marimacho, cualquiera aunque a él no le hiciera bien, aunque a él no le satisficiera. No soltó la mano de Akane pero se sonrojo de sobremanera aun así cuando abrió la boca para hablar, se vino abajo la pared del Dôjô.

-¡AIREN! ¡RANMA-SAMA, JO, JO, JO, JO! ¡RAN-CHAN!- los gritos emitidos por Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo respectivamente inundaron el Dôjô olvidándose todo por un momento de la pelea.

Las tres chicas se lanzaron sobre Ranma aplastándolo y causando también que este soltara la mano de Akane. Esta última frunció el ceño notablemente pero luego un estruendo llamo su atención.

Ryoga, por extraño que suene, fue lanzando a través del Dôjô hasta chocar con la pared hundirla, ante la sorpresa de Akane la cual estaba boquiabierta, y ahora si era una pelea, los golpes erráticos y llenos de ira de Ryoga junto con las patadas precisas y perfectas de Takeshi. Entonces la peli-azul entro en razón y corrió:

-¡Esperen! ¡Ryo…!

Lo siguiente nadie lo esperaba.

Akane fue lanzada al otro lado del Dôjô producto de un golpe, se quedó allí echada topándose el rostro y con pequeñas muecas de dolor. Ryoga con el puño estirado y atónito por lo que acababa de hacer, Takeshi a mitad de una patada observando el cuerpo casi inmóvil de su mejor amiga. Ranma con el rostro desencajado observando a su princesa. Las prometidas sin atreverse a nada simplemente observaban, poco a poco todas se alejaron del muchacho al sentir su aura.

-Ryoga- la voz de ultratumba del chico de trenza retumbo en todo el Dôjô, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza que en las palmas le quedaron marcas, su flequillo ocultaba los ojos y le daba un aspecto amenazador, mientras su aura de batalla estaba a punto de explotar, entonces alzó la cabeza, sus pupilas estaban rojas llenas de ira, y se trono los dedos –Jamás te perdonare que hayas tocado a mi Akane, ¡Te voy a matar!- y la pelea se desato.

Ryoga intentaba ser lo más rápido posible pero le era muy difícil y se gano más de un golpe proveniente de Ranma el cual cegado por la ira hubiera seguido hasta dejarlo en un hospital si no escuchara la voz de la muchacha. Volteó

Takeshi estaba junto a la chica sosteniéndola entre sus brazos observándola con preocupación la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados despertando de su semi inconsciencia Ranma no podía observarla bien, pero escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos de dolor. Soltó la camisa de Ryoga dejando caer el pobre chico cerdo al suelo muy malherido y corrió donde Akane.

Pero esta se le adelanto y levantándose con una mano en su mejilla derecha se acerco al muchacho, este siguió caminando hasta ella y sin importarle nada tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, sin importarle se observado por las prometidas y por Ryoga, acaricio con toda la dulzura del mundo las mejillas de la chica, la preocupación de Ranma era palpable. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y fue entonces cuando el muchacho alejo su mano de la mejilla derecha de Akane y encontró la marca roja que marcaba el puño de Ryoga en el hermoso rostro de su prometida.

-Aka…- lo siguiente que paso tampoco nadie se lo espero, el sonido de una bofetada que cruzó el ambiente hizo que todos despertaran de su estado de ensoñación.

Akane con la mano alzada y la palma abierta después de darle a Ranma una buena bofetada que le dio vuelta el rostro dejándole una bonita marca roja en la mejilla, casi idéntica a la que la peli-azul tenia hora pero claro la de Akane era mucho más notoria y pronto se volvería un cardenal.

-Si hubieras parado la pelea antes, esto no hubiera sucedido.- y la muchacha se fue dejando a un muy maltrecho Ryoga en el suelo, a un Takeshi confundido y a un Ranma completamente desconcertado y perdido, que luego fue tironeado por todas sus prometidas…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ahora nuestro querido protagonista de trenza se encontraba al otro lado de Nerima después de haberse escapado sin muchas ganas de sus prometidas, las cuales luego de que Akane desapareciera por la puerta poco les importo el estado de Shock en el que se encontraba Ranma y se lanzaron a él luego lo comenzaron a perseguir hasta cruzar la ciudad entera, bueno en realidad solamente Kodachi y Shampoo lo persiguieron , Ukyo se quedo cuidando a Ryoga en un principio iba a perseguir a su amado Ran-chan pero la imagen de Ryoga arrojado en el piso le causo compasión y se quedo a su lado.

Bueno regresando al punto, Ranma se encontraba saliendo de una casa todo mojado, pero convertido en hombre, puesto que se había caído a un lago y pidió un poco agua caliente en la casa, caminaba totalmente cabizbajo con sus manos en los bolsillos, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, puesto que ya no tenía ni las mínimas intenciones de volver al Dôjô Tendo, luego la imagen de su querida Akane con la mejilla roja producto del golpe de Ryoga, lo cual produjo que cerrara sus puños con fuerza y mascullara por lo bajo-Maldito Ryoga- en eso estaba cuando cierto sonido atrajo su atención:

-Miau- alzó la vista para encontrarse con un pequeño y tierno minino color blanco y ojitos verdes que lo observaban con una ternura infinita. El pequeño minino dando pequeños pasos que más parecían saltos comenzó a acercarse a Ranma el cual estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. El gatito pensando que el muchacho de trenza quería jugar, se lanzó sobre él:

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!-

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

La muchacha estaba en su habitación en su cama para ser más exactos mientras apoyada en el respaldo se dedicaba a mirar a la nada mientras sostenía una bolsa con hielos junto a su mejilla, soltando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando, se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido desde ayer cuando apareció Takeshi hasta hoy cuando recibió un golpe y luego le planto una bofetada a Ranma saliendo así del Dôjô dejando todo el despelote detrás, esto causo que soltara un suspiro ¿Qué haría ahora? Después de todo ella y Ranma estaban enojados cada uno con justas razones y ella sabía que el orgullo que ambos poseían no permitiría que ni uno de los dos se disculparas antes que el otro.

Un sonido proveniente del Dôjô distrajo a la chica y esta inmediatamente salió de su habitación camino al lugar de donde vino el sonido. Abrió la puerta después de un segundo y vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrarse algo que no esperaba:

Ukyo tenía una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Ryoga y él muchacha tomaba delicadamente la muñeca de la castaña, se observaban fijamente a los ojos, ambos en el piso, seguramente Ryoga recién levantándose de la buena paliza que recibió, la cosa es que el ambiente romántico que rodeaba a la chica de espátula y al chico del colmillo, era único…

-U-U-Ukyo, R-R-Ryoga- menciono la peli-azul completamente pasmada, pero luego una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro, se mordió un labio y hablo dispuesta a salir- Bueno, ehmm los dejo solos.

-¡Oye espera!- gritó Ryoga y apenas se levanto con ayuda de Ukyo, la peli-azul se detuvo y le observo con curiosidad:

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga-kun?- le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, por el contrario el chico se quedo pasmado observando la mejilla de la muchacha que ahora se estaba tornando algo purpura, Ukyo atrás con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-A-A-Akane-san- Ryoga tomo las manos de la peli-azul entre las suyas y arrodillado dijo- ¡Perdón! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Jamás quise hacerte daño!

Ukyo por alguna razón tenía su aura de combate levemente encendida, y a Akane le corría una gotita de gran tamaño por su nuca. Negó con la cabeza exageradamente y hablo con voz conciliadora:

-Tranquilo Ryoga-kun, no te preocupes-e tranquilazo la chica soltando las manos y colocándolas en cada hombro del muchacho-Fue un accidente, no tienes la culpa, sin Ranma hubiera parado antes la pelea…

La puerta del Dôjô se entreabrió de pronto mostrando a nuestro protagonista de trenza, la diferencia es que venía en "cuatro patas" con la espalda encorvada, el flequillo ocultándole los ojos en una actitud misteriosa, nadie entendía nada hasta que el chico "hablo":

-Miau- Y se lanzó hacía Akane.

Ryoga con el ceño levemente fruncido y bastante frustrado al ver la escenita, Ukyo en cambio con los ojos como platos y roja de impotencia ¿Cómo puede hacer su Ran-chan algo así?

El muchacho se acurruco en el regazo de la chica mientras se dedicaba a ronronear de manera suave, ella roja hasta las orejas comprendió todo, y suspiró dispuesta a acariciar la cabeza del muchacho pero…

-¡RAN-CHAN! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó ofuscada la cocinera, la única respuesta que recibió fue un bostezo de parte de Ranma quien la ignoró por completo, para más furia de la chica- ¡Oye tu…!

-Basta-le dijo Ryoga a la muchacha mientras la tomaba por el hombro haciéndola detenerse-Es inútil el no te va a escuchar.- al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha Ryoga continuo- Ranma está en el estado Neko-ken, realmente él se cree un gato, cuando se expone demasiado tiempo a su miedo entra en un estado de inconsciencia y…-Ryoga se enredo un poco dando raras explicaciones pero en fondo se comprendía.

La muchacha se vio realmente sorprendida, sabía que Ranma tenía pavor a los gatos pero nunca creyó que llegara hasta tal punto, aun así la ira y los celos la invadieron nuevamente:

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Akane en todo el asunto? ¿Por qué solo es amable con ella?- esas palabras por muy suaves que fueran hicieron sonrojar a la peli-azul.

Ryoga hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero aun así habló no del todo seguro, encogiéndose de hombros:

-Bueno supuestamente, para salir de su estado de "inconsciencia" Lo debe "calmar" por así decirlo una persona de confianza- ante estas palabras Ukyo se entristeció ¿Acaso era… que ella no era confianza para Ranma? Quería llorar y gritar, pero no era lo correcto, en cambio con paso tranquilo y los ojos ensombrecidos, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y la abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a cierta persona:

-A-a ¡Akane!-gritó Takeshi exaltando a la castaña y a Ryoga, mientras Akane levantaba la vista que antes estaba clavada en la tierna imagen de su prometido, el moreno de ojos verdes se encontraba paralizado al ver como su recién proclamado enemigo restregaba sus mejillas con todas naturalidad sobre las piernas de su amiga de infancia, y esta no lo alejaba, como si todo fuera normal. - ¿Qué… haces?

La muchacha de cabellos azules lo observo fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, y roja hasta las orejas, luego negó exageradamente con las manos:

-Yo…Takeshi, puedo explicarlo…es que... él… yo… el gato…-la chica balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles y sin sentido mientras el muchacho completamente ajeno a la situación seguía pasando su mejilla con extremada dulzura por las piernas de lo que su instinto le decía… era su dueña.

Takeshi estaba en un completo shock, no le cabía en la cabeza, pero al ver como estaba la chica, supo inmediatamente que no era culpa de ella esa situación, comenzó lentamente a acercarse a la chica sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Al sentir otra presencia que destruía su hermoso mundo junto a Akane, gruñó y toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó, volviéndose sus ojos dos pupilas rojas, el chico de ojos verdes era su enemigo, el lo sabía se lo decía su instinto y no permitiría que se le acercara a él ni mucho menos a Akane.

-¿Ranma, que haces? Tranquilo… ¡Ranma!-gritó la chica pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ranma-neko se había lanzado en un ataque repentino contra Takeshi, pero este… lo esquivo, logrando solamente un rasguño en sus ropas,

-¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- le gritó colérico el moreno cerrando sus puños. Ranma se encorvó y gruñó a Takeshi, mientras se preparaba para otro ataque.

Pero Akane se adelantó a los movimientos de su prometido y se colocó delante de Takeshi con decisión, evitando que su amigo de infancia fuera dañado, porque por muy fuerte que este fuera, no le podría ganar a la técnica del puño de gato. El peli-negro se detuvo al instante dejando su ataque a media completamente sorprendido por la interrupción de Akane. La chica sonriente al ver que el muchacho se detenía volvió a hincarse sobre la duela y lo llamo, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.

Ranma sea como sea frunció levemente el ceño y luego receloso e indiferente, ignoró el llamado de la peli-azul y comenzó a alejarse con graciosos pasos de gatos.

Ryoga y Ukyo, que habían observado toda la escena, pasmados y sin decir palabra observaron como el artista marcial desaparecía por la puerta y ellos hicieron lo mismo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, bueno en realidad Ukyo había obligado a Ryoga tomándolo del brazo:

-¿Qué haces? No dejare a Akane-san con ese tipo

-Cállate y vámonos Ryoga-le cortó la cocinera.

En el interior de Dôjô la muchacha se encontraba pasmada ¿Ranma la había rechazado? ¿La había ignorado? Su rostro se ensombreció un poco hasta que sintió la cálida y fuerte mano de su amigo de infancia en su hombro:

-¿Akane te sientes bien?

La muchacha no lo miró simplemente asintió y luego comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, una vez en la entrada se detuvo y giro el rostro. Con la mejor sonrisa que le pudo dedicar habló:

-Nos vemos luego Takeshi, debo terminar unos asuntos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Ranma (aun gato) llegó al Dôjô, si bien ya debería estar consciente, por extraño que pareciera, no había dormido nada, no le había caído agua encima para despertar y al estar enojado con Akane, no tenía regazo donde acomodarse.

Akane se encontraba en su cama bien tapadita durmiendo profundamente, pero con una pequeña mueca en el rostro que demostraba que sus sueños no eran del todo agradables, o quizás era que la preocupación y la angustia por saber el paradero de su prometido seguían aun palpitantes en sus sueños.

Ranma-neko subió las escaleras en un gracioso andar y sin el mayor esfuerzo empujo la puerta de la habitación de su "dueña", de un salto se subió a la cama de la muchacha acercándose a ella con la ternura y curiosidad tan propia en las facciones de los gatos. Era obvio que él no podía enojarse con ella, por eso inevitablemente volvió a su lado, entonces lo vio.

La pequeña marca purpura, a pesar de que había comenzado a desaparecer, aun se encontraba presente en la mejilla de la muchacha, las facciones de Ranma se entristecieron y la preocupación que sus ojos mostraban era palpable, como un gatito tímido se acerco a Akane y lamio delicadamente su mejilla, la muchacha aun dormida giró sobre si misma ante el contacto, el chico al verla moverse, al ver que ella le respondía en cierto modo maulló delicadamente feliz. Se acerco más a ella y se acurrucó a su lado quedándose dormido al instante.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol hicieron que Akane despertara poco a poco, sus parpados titubearon en un principio, pero no tenía ganas de despertarse ni levantarse, por lo que al ver que con el sol en la cara no podría volver a descansar, comenzó a girarse pero se le hizo imposible, un peso sobre su cuerpo le impidió moverse, algo en su cintura.

Temiéndose lo peor la chica comenzó poco a poco a girar su cabeza para al sentir una respiración en su cuello, fue entonces al verlo a él, que gritó golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Por supuesto al ser mandado al otro lado de la habitación de un golpe, era obvio que Ranma despertó:

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué..? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí?-se preguntó confundido el chico en voz alta viajando su vista por el lugar.

-¡Eso te iba a preguntar yo! ¡Pedazo de pervertido! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- le preguntó Akane agarrando con fuerza la sabanas, todos sabemos que ella… era muy propensa a dramatizar.

-¡¿Y qué se yo?-le contesto igual de enojado el muchacho, se enfrentaron con la mirada, y Ranma al ver lo que escondían los ojos de la peli-azul - ¿Qué estas pensando?- le preguntó intuyendo lo peor.

-¡Yo… yo no estoy pensando nada, aprovechado! –y de un golpe lo mando a volar con ayuda de su mazo.

A pesar de eso, ella en la cama y el por allá en la estratosfera sonrieron, era obvio que los problemas se había resuelto, Ranma no estaba enojado, Akane tampoco, pero esas pequeñas discusiones insignificantes era su forma de demostrarse cuanto se querían, si hasta cuando se reconciliaban volvían a pelear, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, Akane bajo para ver lo del tema del desayuno. Ranma esperaba el impacto, claro a pesar de que ahora todo iba bien, algo seguía pendiente en la situación de Ranma y Akane.

Ranma se estrello en un lago y sin ningún problemas y en su forma femenina comenzó a caminar al Dôjô, claro que en la cabeza del artista marcial se formaba un plan, que iba precisamente dirigido a cierto chico de ojos verdes.

-Ya verás Takeshi.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

_Holis a todos aquellos que me están leyendo, PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON por la tardanza no merezco que me lean, pero se que existen mucho que son buenitos conmigo y se tomaran la molestia de seguir pendiente a la historia…_

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron RR sobre el capitulo anterior y espero que también les gustara este, se que me demore demasiado, pero primero que nada mi papa me formateo el PC y lo perdí todo O^O, además de las pruebas y los trabajos. Bueno espero que me dejen sus Reviews me encanta leerlos, no importa si es para un critica dejen aunque sea para armar bulto n.n_

_Respecto al capítulo: Amo a Ranma-neko! *O* Es tan extremadamente Kawaii, realmente me encanta, me preguntó que opinaron del capítulo lo dejo todo a vuestra decisión. Un avance para el próximo capítulo, los amantes de la pelirroja de Ranko-chan pues será su capi de suerte pues tengo planeado una gran aparición, se que he dejado muy abandonada a cabellos de fuego y eso no tiene gracia, dado que la serie se llama Ranma ½ y no quiero dejarla botada._

_Crédito__: Bueno quiero darle crédito a** xLittleRed** por ayudarme mucho con este capiii, que me da muchas ideas y la quiero mucho n.n, gracias por estar allí._

_Bueno Sayonara, muchos besos y espero sus Reviews con Ansias n.n _


	7. ¡Pelirroja al Ataque!

**Capitulo 6: Pelirroja al ataque**

**Nota:** Holas mis querids lectores/as volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, supongo que por el titulo se puede deducir sobre que se trata más o menos el capitulo si no, pues es obvio que son bienvenido a leer y a dejar un Reviews n.n

Bueno "Se lo dedico a" y el "Disclaimer" luego al grano

**Se lo dedico a:** Mary Kikyo, mi Onee-chan n.n Gracias por estar allí siempre! Eres las mejor amiga-hermana-rival-etc que se podría tener xDD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que me dejó un final abierto y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**After Surrender My Life**

10 am Dôjô Tendo

Luego del desayuno lo más jóvenes de la casa siguieron haciendo como si nada pasara y se dirigieron cada uno a hacer sus actividades. Ranma comenzó a entrenar en el patio y Akane, al haber perdido el reto semanal, se encontraba lavando los platos, Después de terminar su quehacer se dirigió a su prometido y le dijo:

-¡Oye, Ranma! Voy a mi habitación por cualquier cosa ¿Vale?

-Claro Akane,- y siguió entrenando como si nada lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire.

Una vez hubo cerciorado Ranma que Akane estaba en su habitación y que no iba a salir en un buen rato puso su plan en movimiento:

-Jejeje, ya verás Takeshi

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

El silencio reinaba en el U-chan's, Ryoga no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y se mantenía en el banquillo sentado en silencio, mientras observaba a Ukyo de reojo. La castaña aun trise se mantenía con la cabeza gacha sumergía en sus pensamientos, las acciones del chico neko y la explicación de Ryoga habían hecho que su cerebro sacara solo una única conclusión: Ranma no confiaba en ella, y a pesar de que su afirmación era equivocaba no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Después de tomar una larga bocanada de aire, Ryoga al fin se atrevió a hablar:

-Ukyo…- le llamó con voz baja y tímida ocasionando solamente que la muchacha hiciera un sonido con la garganta indicando que lo escuchaba, pero él no estaba satisfecho- Ukyo-le llamo de nuevo esta vez con determinación pero obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho frunció el ceño por completo y sin previo aviso se acerco a la cocinera tomando su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo:- Diablo Ukyo, ya basta, no me gusta verte así- le confesó el chico sorprendiendo a Ukyo, pero Ryoga continuo ignorando la expresión que el rostro de ella mostraba- No puedes ponerte de esa manera por algo tan insignificante como eso, debes…seguir…luchando- por alguna razón la última frase le salió forzada y dudosa, si bien que la cocinera de Okonomiyakis siguiera ensimismada en su misión de conquistar a Saotome le favorecía, pues asó tendría más oportunidad de quedarse con Akane, la idea de que Ranma y Ukyo se quedaran juntos le parecía en cierto modo desagradable.

Estaba tan distraído pensando si era mejor no alentarla o si hacerlo a pesar del malestar que la idea Ranma-Ukyo le producía, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ukyo le echo encima todo el contenido de un balde de agua fría:

-Ya basta-le dijo con voz sin sentimiento- no tiene caso- la muchacha de ojos azules se alejo tambaleándose un poco hasta su habitación dejando atrás a un pequeño y tierno cerdito entre enojado y triste, enojado por ser transformado en un cerdo y triste por ver a Ukyo en ese estado.

Recordó el día en que Ukyo descubrió su "pequeño" secreto:

_Flash Back_

_-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó la cocinera plantándole una cachetada al chico de pañoleta, echándose para atrás de un salto- T-t-tu-tu Ry-ry-ryoga, tu…-temblando estaba Ukyo hasta que una neurona hizo click en su cabeza:- ¡Ryoga! ¡Tú! ¡Aprovechado! _

_El muchacho que estaba rojo hasta las orejas escondido en el agua pero con una mano en sus partes noble intentando hablar entre balbuceos:_

_-U-u-ukyo, por favor d-déjame, e-explicarte yo…_

_-¡Cállate!- le gritó histérica Ukyo mientras enterraba la cabeza de Ryoga en la bañera de un golpe con ayuda de su espátula- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Mira que convertirte en cerdo solo para ver a las chicas! ¡A Kane-chan! ¡No tienes decencia_

_Ante las palabras de la cocinera Ryoga se sentía más y más pequeño:_

_-¡Por favor Ukyo! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Te lo suplico! – le rogo el chico cerdo mirando a la castaña a los ojos, y esta no pudo evitar quedar embelesada por aquellos orbes verdosos._

_-C-c-claro- contesto asintiendo, luego la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera y volteando bruscamente la cabeza a un lado le dijo al muchacho de pañoleta- P-p-pero vístete primero._

_**O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_Ryoga tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras esperaba la reacción de Ukyo ante su historia, el por qué de esto y el por qué de aquello._

_-Vaya- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ukyo cuando salió de su estado de sorpresa, luego sin previo aviso saco un jarro de agua fría de vete a saber tu donde y se lo lanzo a Ryoga encima, luego antes de que las ropas se le salieran le echo agua caliente de una tetera salida por arte de magía, nuevamente agua fría, caliente, fría, caliente y así se mantuvo durante un bastante rato, soltando pequeñas risitas y comentarios en referencia a cerdito._

_-¿Quier…cuic… porfa…cuic…parar?-le dijo Ryoga entre transformaciones._

_-¡Que divertido!- dijo Ukyo alegre y no le hizo al chico cerdo ningún caso._

_Fin flash back_

"_¡Dios, Ukyo!" _Pensó yoga al ver a la muchacha encerrarse "No pensé que tal cosa le hiciera tanto efecto"

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

En otra parte de Nerima, donde pasos saltarines y armoniosos caminaba una chica pelirroja con su cabello amarrado en una coleta sencilla, una camisa blanca y sobre esta un lindo vestido verde que a la pelirroja, le iba hermoso. Venía tarareando una canción pero lanzando miradas furtivas a su alrededor, buscando algo… o a alguien.

"_Demonios, ¿Dónde estará? Creo que Akane comentó que siempre pasaba por aquí" _ pensó "Ranko-chan" con cara de estar realmente frustrada.

Entonces sintió que algo choco contra si, botándola a la acera.

-¡Oye ten más cui…!- pero no acabo la frase al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que había chocado contra "ella", un moreno de ojos verdes, alto y bien fornido.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Takeshi a aquella desconocida pelirroja, que se le había extrañamente familiar.

"_Vaya, esto podría ser más fácil de lo que yo imaginaba" _Pensó la pelirroja mientras observaba fijamente el muchacho, fue cuando él realizó su pregunta, que el teatro comenzó:

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!¡Ay!- gritó de manera muy exagerada y dramática la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente- ¡Dios, mi tobillo me duele tanto!- chilló la chica con sus ojos cristalinos, el muchacho que odiaba ver a toda mujer niño llorar se agacho a la altura de la chica y como un profesional comenzó a revisar su tobillo.

-¿T-t-te duele aquí?-pregunto de manera nerviosa al tocar el tobillo de la muchacha

La chica entorno los ojos, pero luego volvió a su papel y con los ojos llorosos asintió.

-Mmm, creo que lo mejor será llevarte a tu casa….

-Ranko… Mi nombre es Ranko-después de unos segundos recordando su plan la muchacha pelirroja le puso a Takeshi ojos coquetos- ¿Podrías cargarme al Dôjô Tendo? Es que mi pie me duele tanto-la muchacha volvió a los ojos llorosos y luego a los coquetos tratando de llamar la atención del chico, él cual inevitablemente se sonrojo de sobremanera

-C-c-claro... Un momento... ¿Dôjô Tendo? ¿Vives en el Dôjô Tendo?

La muchacha haciéndose la ignorante se apunto a sí misma y luego se carcajeo- Claro que no… Yo soy la prima de las hermanas Tendo ¿Y tú eres?

-Pues yo soy Takeshi un amigo de Akane- contestó el chico algo incomodo mientras se acariciaba la nuca con una mano.

-Ya veo… ¿Me ayudas?- Takeshi asintió y tomó a la pelirroja en brazos caminando al Dôjô Tendo

-Y… dime ¿Tu pasas mucho tiempo con Akane? ¿La conoces bien?

-Como la palma de mi mano- le contesto Ranko sonriendo "orgullosa" puesto que no era mentira bueno quizás respecto a sus sentimientos un poco.

-Bueno tu sabes si tu prima…Mmm… si ella esta… ¿Enamorada?

-La verdad Akane no es de esas que dicen sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero sospecho que si le gusta un chico…- observó de reojo a Takeshi el cual tenía sus ojos brillantes- ¿Te gusta mi prima?- preguntó de manera inocente Ranko _"Debo sacarle información a este tipo" _

-Pues si… la amo desde pequeño y no descansare hasta que esté a mi lado- Ranma quedo en Shock y luego se puso rojo de ira mientras apretaba sus femeninas manos:-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el chico notablemente preocupado por la creciente aura de la pelirroja.

-¿Quien yo? Ojojojo Siii, solo que me dio ¡Sed!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras apuntaba un pequeño negocio ambulante de refrescos.

-¿Quiere uno?- Ranko asintió y Takeshi la dejo en el suelo mientras iba a comprar al verlo alejarse la pelirroja tiro un puñetazo a un poste dejándolo con una grieta:

-¡Maldito! ¿Quién se cree?

….

Ranko iba casi mordisqueando la pajita con la que tomaba su juga, dijo que su tobillo ya estaba mejor pero aun así quiso que Takeshi la acompañara.

-¿Oye Ranko te puedo pedir un favor?- la pelirroja asintió-¿Podrías ayudarme a tener una relación más cercana con Akane?

Ranma escupió todo el jugo que tenía en su boca mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente -¿¡QUE QUÉ?

-¿Qué si me ayudas en mi relación con Akane?- Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y sus pupilas se encontraban perdidas-¿Me puedes contestar algo? – la "chica" asintió pero con algo de temor.- ¿Sabes… que siente su prometido, Ranma por ella?

Ranko se sonrojo de sobremanera y se puso a balbucear y a jugar con sus dedos ante la incrédula mirada de Takeshi _"¿Por qué se comportara Ranko así?"_ se preguntó. Después de unos segundos tartamudeando logro decir:

-N-n-ni idea… de que s-sienta Ranma por ella, p-p-pero no te debes acercar a Akane

-¿Qué?

-Que no te acerques a ella- murmuró por última vez Ranko antes de salir corriendo, en dirección al Dôjô, dejando atrás a un pasmado Takeshi.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Akane venía recién despertándose luego de quedarse dormida leyendo un libro, su cuello le dolía bastante no era bueno dormir en la posición en la que estaba. Se levanto de un salto y camino escaleras abajo bastante animada pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. Ranma como una linda pelirroja con un vestido muy lindo (que era suyo por cierto) y su cabello amarrado en una coleta muy femenina y no en su típica trenza.

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿y qué haces con MI ropa?- preguntó remarcando la pregunta Akane pues al parecer le importaba más su vestido que lo que sea que Ranma estaba haciendo .

-¿Eh? ¿A-Akane? … mmm…etto… yo… es que… yo – _"Demonios ¿Cómo se me olvida que Akane está aquí?" _Ranma seguía balbuceando incoherencia en busca de alguna excusa de porque su atuendo…

En eso se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal del hogar Tendo ¿Visitas? Ambos muchachos se acercaron a la puerta del pasillo por donde apareció nada menos que Takeshi, que aun parecía un tanto confundido. A penas entro saludó a Akane con un beso en la mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo, entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la linda pelirroja que se encontraba en ese instante fulminándolo con la mirada y con el aura a mil.

-¡Ah ¡ ¡Hola Ranko!

-¿Ranko?-preguntó Akane completamente confundida mientras miraba a la pelirroja que había dejado su ira para tensarse ella (él) y su coleta completamente. Después se rió de manera coqueta y dijo:

-Me voy a robar a mi prima por un segundo- y se la llevó de la mano rápidamente a la cocina que Akane ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar dejando atrás a un confundido Takeshi.

-¿Ranma que sucede?-preguntó Akane colocando sus brazos en jarra y mirándolo con una ceja enarcada -¿A qué se refiere con "Ranko"?-volvió a interrogar la muchacha remarcando el nombre.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Ranma buscaba desesperadamente excusas buenas, convincentes pero ninguna lo convencía hasta que soltó una:

-¡Fui a comprar helado!-mintió ante la atónita mirada de su prometida.

-¿He-lado?-

-¡Sí! ¡Eso!-exclamó feliz de encontrar una excusa convincente –Fui vestida así porque les dije que era mi cumpleaños y me sirvieron algo especial solo eso- recalcó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Segura… prima? ¿Por qué el mentiste a Takeshi?

-¡No le pienso decir a ese idiota que me convierto en mujer!- le expresó furioso Ranma a su prometida, pero cuidando que cierta persona no escuchara. Entonces la miro con cara de pena y le dijo- Por favor no digas nada Akane

La muchacha lo observó inescrutable pensando _"¿Le hago caso?"_…

-Tenemos visitas Ranko, debemos recibirlas bien ¿No, prima?-y le sonrió amigablemente, Ranma suspiró aliviado y también le sonrió. Ambas muchachas partieron a la sala.

Takeshi las recibió con una sonrisa, pero nadie alcanzó a decir palabra cuando una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosa negros invadieron el Dôjô Tendo y una risa estresante se hizo presente:

-Ojojojojo Chica pelirroja y Tendo Akane ¡Díganme donde esta mi amado Ranma-sama! – una enorme y gran gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de todos los presentes incluyendo Takeshi que estaba bastante impresionado por la aparición de la "loca en leotardo" Tampoco alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando Ranma fue súbitamente atropellado por un bicicleta salida de la nada.

-¡Ni Hao, Ranma!- gritó Shampoo, Takeshi se volteo completamente confundido ¿Ranma? Y al observar a la china se quedo completamente pasmado, observándola detalladamente, pero una espátula lo hizo saltar bien lejos para que no le llegara el impacto:

-¡Ryoga tiene razón! ¡No me rendiré tan fácil! ¡Ran-chan!-gritó la cocinera ¿Todo volvía a la normalidad? Al parecer, en eso se rompió la pared de la casa con una explosión:

-¿¡Donde demonios estoy y donde esta Ukyo!- gritó Ryoga histérico y al ver a Ranma chica con 3 mujeres encima también se puso desesperado- ¡Si te deje el camino libre con Akane respétala, imbécil! – y se lanzó contra el muchacho dejando de lado a las otras prometidas que intentaban quitar a Ryoga para abrazar a su "prometido"

Apareció Kuno, pidiendo una cita con la pelirroja y Tendo Akane, la cual se mantenía estática junto a un sorprendido Takeshi que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la china… Apareció Gosunkugi con sus velitas intentando clavar un muñeco con una trencita a un árbol repitiendo:

-Muere Saotome, muere

Mousse entró como si nada abrazando a Kuno pidiéndole:

-"Volvamos al restaurant juntos mi amada Shampoo" recibiendo más de un golpe.

-¡Ponte los lentes!

El desorden seguía volaban golpes puñetazos, abrazos, besos, amenazas había de todo, siendo ignorados dos muchachos que observaban atónitos. Una por la rutina y el otro por ella… Entonces fue que Akane se desesperó se puso roja de impotencia y grito:

-¡YA BASTA!-y todos se quedaron quietos.

Ryoga apunto de golpear a Mousse que lo abrazaba, Kuno queriendo golpear a Mousse con su Boken, Ranma (chica) a punto de tirarle una patada a Ryoga en el estomago, Ukyo con su espátula intentando separar a Shampoo de Ranma y Kodachi con su cinta dispuesta a luchar.

Nadie dijo nada y fue entonces que Takeshi ignorando todo dio un paso y observo sorprendido a la china:

-Sh-Sha-¿Shampoo?

Ella confundida, soltó a Ranma y dio un paso hacia el chico de ojos verdes, y después de observarlo bien, pegó un salto y se llevo una mano a la boca:

-A-a… ¿Airén?

Nadie dijo nada.

_Continuara:_

**Notas Finales:**

_¡Konichiwa gente que me lee! Bueno sé que me tarde bastante u.u pero simplemente el capitulo no quería acabar, bueno este capi no es precisamente importante, quería hacerlos sonreír un rato y puse escenas "cómicas" por así decirlo o eso intente xD, y ojala les logre sacar una sonrisa, respecto al final :SS, esto dará paso a una trama que a creado mi cabecita muy buena (o eso espero xDD) bueno ojala les guste Lamento demasiado la tardanza, no tengo excusas.. Voy con "Eres parte de mi corazón" ;)_

_Gracias **Xiime-chan **por tu infaltable ayuda en este capi n.n_

_Muchas gracias por sus RR que me alegran día a día espero recibir en este capi, los adoro!_

_Sayonara Atte: Akane-chanSaotome_


	8. ¿?

**Hola! a todo el mundo mundoso...**

Nopi esto no es un capi al contrario  
>Haber...¿Por donde empezar? Pues... simplemente no puedo continuar este fics! Me da cosa, no puedo explicarlo, pero siento que es un peso en mi espalda, nada más un estorbo y no puedo escribir un capítulo más ¬¬, pero tampoco quiero decepcionarlos... es por eso que hare una encuesta...<br>**Opción 1) **Continuar el fanfic  
><strong>Opción 2)<strong> Comenzar un fanfics nuevo, con buena trama, mejor escritura, nuevos personajes (que realmente llamen la atención) blah, blah blah...

Podría ser una historia completamente nueva (que tengo historias) o algo así como reeditar el fic y comenzarlo de nuevo B-I-E-N  
><strong>¿Y ustedes que opinan?<strong>


	9. ¿? II

**¡Konichiwa!**

_**¿**QuehayGente? Bueno ._. ya mucha gente contesto mi encuesta ._

_Entonces la decision esta Tomada ¡El FanFic se Continua! Le regalare 5 capitulos , me llegaron las ideas_

_en un momento de inspiracion ._. Puede que quizás les regale un epilogo n.n_

_Ya saben como no quiero decepcionar a nadie y una leve pisca de imaginación llego lo seguire, aunque me demorare un tanto por "Eres Parte de mi corazón" La Proxima vez, no sera un anuncio sera un capitulo :D Promesa_

_Muchos Besos y solamente Pido Reviews a cambio . lo unico que pido ¿Me los obsequian? Thank de Ante Mano_

_Besitos Akane-chanSaotome_


	10. Cápitulo 7: Entre gritos

**Capitulo 7: Entre gritos…**

**Nota:** Holas mis querids/as lectores/as volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como sabrán después de una pequeña encuesta he decidido continuar este fanfics, unos capítulos más n.n, como ya dije es una especie de peso en mi espalda, pero en el fondo le guardo cariño e intentare ponerle todo mi empeño en estos caps. ;)

Bueno "Se lo dedico a" y el "Disclaimer" luego al grano

**Se lo dedico a:** TODOS MIS LECTORES, Debido a ustedes continuare este FanFics n.n

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que me dejó un final abierto y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**After Surrender My Life**

Todo el mundo se había quedado paralizado cuando la amazona musitó la palabra "Airén" y esta no iba dirigida al chico de la trenza y ojos azules. ¿Qué tenía que ver Takeshi con Xian-pu? Nadie lo sabía más que los dos involucrados.

-¿¡Que demonios!-masculló a la vez Ranma y Akane sorprendido al igual que el resto, después de unos segundos todos interrogaron al muchacho de ojos verdes y a la china.

Takeshi seguía en una especie de estado de shock… Shampoo suspiró, dio un paso hacía Takeshi y luego miro a todos los presentes y con una sonrisa ladina dijo en voz bajita:

-E-e-etto… yo… Creo que sería mejor e-explicarles esto- todos la observaron extrañados porque en realidad, ella no debería de darle explicaciones, pero la curiosidad de todos podía y asintieron después de todo Xian-pu era su "amiga" en cierta forma y tenían derecho a saber que sucedía.

Todos entraron al Dôjô, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Akane y Ranma en su lugar de siempre algunos estaban apoyados en al pared otros recostados sobre la mesa, Xian-pu y Takeshi juntos frente a la pareja más famosa de Nerima ambos con las cabezas gachas como si hubieran comenzando a ser regañados, iban a comenzar a hablar cuando de repente Mousse, que se había quedado en un completo estado de Shock, comenzó como loco a gritar el por qué su querida Xian-pu lo había traicionado de esa manera. Fue callado por Akane que le había arrojado encima un vaso de agua fría salido de vete a saber tu donde y por Ranma el cual lo había golpeado luego de la acción de su prometida. El pato quedo con muchas gatitas rondando alrededor de su cabezo en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Todos después de la escenita observaron a la muchacha de cabellos purpuras la cual se sintió agobiada y bajo la mirada:

-Bu-bue… bueno to-todo comenzó…:

_ Recuerdo que ocurrió más o menos media año antes de que Ranma apareciera, Xian-pu seguía siendo la mejor, y… Takeshi llegar completamente solo, necesitar comida y aldeanas prometer dársela y el luchar contra la mujer más fuerte de aldea, Xian-pu estar lista por supuesto, yo calcular que lucha duro unos 10 minutos, cuando Xian-pu no ver venir golpe, no lograr esquivarlo y caer. Entonces Takeshi convertirse en mi Airén… Recordar que Xian-pu vestirse con hermoso vestido, pero en el altar Takeshi reclamar y yo explicarle que solamente poder librarse yo vencerle… yo también querer librarme de matrimonio, pero el vencerme de nuevo y salir corriendo… Yo prometer ir a buscarle luego de entrenarme nuevamente y terminar asuntos en aldea… pero entonces llegar Pelirroja y al ser mi honor roto olvidarme por completo de anterior Airén…_

La china finalizo su historia… con una mirada un tanto triste debido a que… Al ser primero Takeshi su prometido ya no podría casarse con Ranma, no tenía derecho y todos con tan solo ver la mirada de angustia de la muchacha se dieron cuenta.

Entonces una felicidad inundo a todos los presentes, no por que Xian-pu les desagradara simplemente porque así las cosas serían más fáciles, ahora todo se resolvería…

Ukyo fue la primera en hablar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-¡Bueno! Mi querida rival… sabes que ahora no te quedara opción más que casarte con Takeshi debido a que él es tu prometido oficial. Entonces… ¡La única prometida oficial que queda soy yo!

-¡Eso ni lo creas plebeya! – Dijo Kodachi sacando nuevamente su cinta, anteriormente guardada- ¡La única prometida oficial que queda de mi amado Ranma soy yo!

Ukyo frunció el ceño y saco su espátula dispuesta a enfrentarse a la gimnasta…

Xian-pu observaba en silencio la escena… pensando en todas las veces que ella fue la primera en comenzar una pelea por el chico de trenza, pensar que ya no tenía derecho a ser participante de aquello… Observo a Takeshi… era un chico muy guapo, parecía ser amable era fuerte y digno como esposo de toda amazona, luego miro a Mousse y pensó en hacerlo enojar…

Un plan se trazó en su mente, sonrió de lado y entonces giró su rostro hacía el muchacho y antes de que todo el mundo alcanzara a reaccionar soltó un gritillo:

-¡Kya! ¡Tu ser mi nuevo Airen!

Todos se quedaron paralizados, nadie sabía que hacer o decir ante la acción de la china, nadie alcanzó a reaccionar tampoco cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes tragó saliva y de sus labios salió un "Ni loco" para luego salir corriendo. A lo lejos se pudo ver a un chico saltando por los tejados seguido de una china, seguida un pato… pero ahora no eran Ranma, Xian-pu y Mousse… Ahora era aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que le había hecho más sencilla la vida a nuestros protagonistas llevándose a la muchacha… a pesar de que la siguen queriendo como amiga.

Volviendo a la escena en el Dôjô, Ukyo y Kodachi se habían quedado completamente paralizadas al ver huir a los tres muchachos, luego se miraron fijamente desafiantes y llenas de ira, Ukyo volvió a hablar:

-¡Ya te dije, loca! ¡Que la única que queda soy yo!

-¡Te equivocas!-chilló la rosa negra- ¡Yo aun sigo viva!

Kuno, Gosunkugi, Ryoga, Ranma y… Akane, ella observaba triste la escena al no luchar por Ranma, al saber que ella no era considerada como prometida que ella no era digna de ser mencionada debido a que no representaba un peligro para nadie…. Bajo la vista y luego se levanto despacio caminando hacia la puerta, cuando escucho una voz, su voz… hablar:

-Se les olvida alguien…-murmuró el chico y luego observo a las dos mujeres…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambas a la vez observándolo de manera inquisidora al igual de Kuno, Ryoga y Gosunkugi…

-Que se olvidaron de alguien… Akane también es mi prometida

Un silencio se creó en el salón Tendo, Ukyo y Kodachi no entendían… Ryoga Kuno y Gosunkugi habían quedado en estado de Shock luego de la declaración que Ranma, sin dar muestra de nerviosismo, había dicho con tanta tranquilidad…

Akane, ella se encontraba completamente paralizada, roja, con el corazón latiéndole a mil… y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿¡A que te refieres Ran-chan!-le gritoneo la cocinera, con rabia afirmando más la espátula entre sus manos.

-¡Así es! ¡Ranma-sama a que te refieres!-exigió de manera altanera Kodachi, ósea el no podía meter en este pelea a aquella plebeya.

-¡Ranma! ¡Explícate!-exigió Ryoga levantándose de un salto observando con ira al muchacho, no por su declaración, si no por que dudaba de los sentimientos del muchacho y no quería que su amiga sufriera de esta manera.

Entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de sus palabras, cuando de sus labios se escapó aquella última afirmación por su cabeza solo pasaba la triste mirada de Akane, él quería hacerle saber que también la consideraba, a decir verdad quería hacerle saber que ella era su única prometida. Pero luego se arrepintió, no porque no la quisiera, si no por las miradas asesinas que pronto Kodachi y Ukyo comenzaron a dirigirle a Akane.

-Bu-bueno yo digo, por que después de todo es mi prometida, l-la peor claro Jeje- una risita nerviosa se escapó se escapó de su garganta y colorado como tomate, se llevó una mano tras la nuca.

Ukyo y Kodachi se observaron de reojo, para luego sonreír de manera malévola, ahora estaban de sobra. Era cosa de que comenzaran a pelear y Ranma ya sería suyo por estar reñido con Akane.

Ahora volviendo con la Peli-azul, la cual primero había mostrado una cara de sorpresa, que paso a ser decepción, luego a frustración y finalmente a Rabia:

-¡Ay! ¿Enserio crees que soy la peor? ¡Dios que mal! ¡Me siento terrible!-le dijo Akane con la voz cargada de absoluto sarcasmo e ironía

-Pu… ¡Pues si!-contestó el muchacho, como de costumbre su boca cobro vida propia.

-¡Pues que pena!-chilló mientras apretaba sus puños con ira- ¡Sería mejor, en ese caso, NO ser tu prometida!

Ranma sintió que su orgullo se partía en dos o más pedazos, Akane le había echo creer que no lo quería y que detestaba ser su prometida por supuesto su corazón también resulto herido, pero su orgullo… más grande lo hizo hablar:

-¡Pues lástima para ti! ¡Por que quiérelo o no… Eres mi prometida! –le gritó Ranma de vuelta mientras la enfrentaba.

Akane dio unos pasos más y ambos muchachos quedaron a centímetros desafiándose con la mirada:

-¿¡Por que te empeñas en molestarme de esta manera! ¿¡Por que no solo rompes el dichoso compromiso para que deje de ser "la peor!

-¡Porque no se me da la gana!

-¿¡Y por que no!

-¡Por que te quiero, estúpida Marimacho!

La sala completa se quedo en silencio… No podían creer lo que se acababa de escapar de los labios del artista marcial.

_**Notas Finales:**_

_¡Konichiwa gente que me lee! Bueno sé que me tarde bastante u.u gomene pero la inspiración llegó y se fue :P. bueno si me dan los animos hare entr capistulos más, si no me da seran entr . Este capitulo iba a ser más corto por que iba a dividirlo para alcanzar más caps, pero me di cuenta de que era mejor reunir todo esto u.u Uff esperó y disfruten de este._

_Weno cofcof Para unos capitulos más ¿Les interesa un lemon? Jeje_

_Gracias__**a Todos mis lectores **__por su infaltable ayuda_

_Muchas gracias por sus RR que me alegran día a día espero recibir en este capi, ¡Los adoro!_

_Sayonara Atte: Nekochan120_


End file.
